


Drowning/溺水之人

by kikiw19



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiw19/pseuds/kikiw19
Summary: 锤基AU，非原著剧情，正剧向，微神话，宿命，预言----[注：前面几章只是双向暗恋的故事，第四章起才进入主线。部分剧情和对话参考电影桥段，部分设定与神话对应。下文剧情简介涉及剧透。]数百年来，阿斯加德两位王子各自对兄弟怀着秘而不宣的爱慕之情。直到Loki千岁生日之后的一件事，这种平和才被打破——他偶然得知自己的身世，原来他并不是Odin与Frigga的亲儿子。千年的岁月竟全是虚假和谎言，Loki怅然若失，而最后让他不得不选择离开的，是他意识到失去血缘的羁绊后他对Thor而言无足轻重。然而Thor和Loki都不知道，早在两百年前，智者曾预言异族王子会引发诸神黄昏导致阿斯加德沦陷。并不知情的Thor一心寻回弟弟，在将Loki带回阿斯加德后，他终于向Loki表白了心意并与之发生关系。即使得知Thor对自己的感情，Loki依然在阿斯加德没有立足之地，他留下幻影向Thor道别后打算去九界甚至更远的地方游历，哪知刚刚启程便被火巨人Surtur劫去。迫于形势，Frigga将预言之事告诉了Thor。在创世之初便有末世预言，而Surtur正是预言中的灭世者。预言中诸神黄昏的两大关键人物即将相遇，Thor必须想办法阻止——





	1. 初夜

— 零 —

恒星的热力碾碎苍蓝的坚冰，海洋将它融入怀里。挪威海的潮汐是冰凉的，它拒绝了蓝以外的所有色彩，透彻得像天空跌落凡间的影子。

海水拍打着陆地，浪头在白皙的脚丫下翻卷起泡沫和细沙，寒风割过无云的天幕带回海鸟的长鸣。黑发男孩又向前走了半步，海浪漫过脚踝，与暖如春扉的Ifling*截然不同的触感让他忍不住一激灵。  
（*北欧神话中一条永不结冰的大河，它将阿斯加德与约顿海姆分割开来。）

“回来些，Loki——”男孩循声回头，母亲牵着兄长在沙滩上冲他招手，后者一脸兴趣缺缺的样子。母亲Frigga再次对独自站立于海浪中的幼子呼唤了一声，快回来。

Loki恋恋不舍地望向静谧而缱绻的大海，似乎那里有无数神秘的宝藏待他挖掘似的。最终还是母亲的召唤抵过了未知的诱惑，男孩回转头，踏着浅浅的浪尾奔向亲人的所在。

“Loki，你喜欢米德加德的海吗？”Frigga对扑进自己怀里的男孩问道。因为一个关于阿萨神族与霜巨人之战的睡前故事，好奇心旺盛的儿子执意要去看看父王用巨人始祖的身体变幻出的中庭天空和大海*。  
（*北欧神话中阿萨神族击败霜巨人，并用霜巨人始祖Ymir的身体布置世界，变幻出天空、大海、山川、草木等。）

“喜欢，母后。”男孩脸上浮现出于年龄相符的兴奋笑容，他看起来约莫五、六岁的样子，“大海很美。它看上去很安静，但海浪的波动又让它有了生机，似乎那里有什么神奇的力量...”

Frigga抬起手温柔地抚摸Loki的头，告诫孩子远离危险是母亲的本能，即使她是九界的神后也一样：“嘘——小心哦Loki，不要被大海吸进去啦。”

被警告的孩子梗着脖子吸了口气，他紧张的样子引得站在Frigga另一侧的男孩哈哈大笑。Thor对这趟观景之旅一点也提不起兴致，看瘦小的弟弟战战兢兢的样子也许是这趟旅程唯一的乐趣了。

“弟弟你真傻！”金发王子拍了拍大腿，“母后是吓唬你的，看你害怕的样子——”

兄长的取笑让年幼两岁的弟弟顿时两颊飞红，他求助般地望向母亲，迎上一双宛若四月醺风般柔软的眼神。

“Thor，不要欺负弟弟。”Frigga的训斥依旧是亲昵温和的，她牵起两个儿子的手带他们更往沙滩上退了两步，“妈妈没有骗你们，大海是有魔力的。它的美让中庭人飞蛾扑火般涌向它，有的人满载而归，但有些人却为海夜声歌迷去魂魄，最后溺水而亡。”

“啊？居然输给区区一滩海水，人类可真弱小！”Thor远远望向凝结着阳光的海面嘟嘟哝哝地嚷着接了母亲的话。

“可大海真的很吸引人呀...”一向乖巧顺他意的弟弟竟然反对自己，Thor瞪大眼睛越过母亲望向说话的Loki，黑发男孩眼睛落在自己戳弄细沙的脚趾上，反驳的声音愈发微弱：“Ifing的水域泛着梦幻的光晕，那是神域才有的美景。但我也喜欢这片冰蓝的大海，纯粹，迷人，真的像是能把人吸进去，就像——”话语戛然而止，Loki垂下眼帘不敢与望着他的Thor对视。他想说“就像你的眼睛”，但那太难为情了。

——我知道沉溺于大海的的滋味。

男孩一抹莞尔微笑，一颗水泡从海底深处咕隆着回响，翻涌上海面时，冲破了懵懂的爱意。那时的他还不懂得用谎言和冷漠伪装自己，那个时候，父母和哥哥是他的全世界。

Loki想，是谁把大海放进了Thor眼睛里？ 

 

— 壹 —

红发女人从睡梦中醒来，眼前的光景很是陌生——帐篷，不，准确的说是军帐的篷顶——她很快从朦胧的睡意中恢复了昨晚的记忆。

年轻又颇有姿色的寡妇是华纳神族的一员，昨晚她陪着三四个男人将喝得微醺的阿斯加德人送回营帐，等护送队离开后，她又潜回了这里。

那个雄狮般健硕的金发青年此时正心情大好、如醉如梦地横陈在她面前。今天早些时候，他带领的军队刚从战场上取得最后的胜利，一场酣畅淋漓的大胜将华纳海姆的叛军悉数剿灭。在城中人民的欢呼和赞美中，他代表众神之父接受了华纳神族的谢意。庆功宴从中午持续到深夜，作为军队的领袖和万人憧憬的战场英雄，这个年纪轻轻——八百岁对阿萨神族来说几乎算是稚儿——就被奉为雷神的阿斯加德大王子Thor Odinson，摔碎满地酒杯，在酒宴遍地炸裂的笑声和觥筹交错中，从烈日当空喝到月落星沉。

美味又毫无抵抗力的猎物遇上熟练又奔放的猎手，一切都顺其自然。寡妇主动褪去衣物贴近年轻的战士，他不算主动也没有丝毫拒意地承受了女人甜腻的攻势。在熟稔于云雨欢爱之事的人看来，他的表现多少有些生涩，甚至有些怠慢——几乎在情事结束的同时，阿斯加德人就自顾自地翻身睡去，而丰腴赤裸的女人却被冷淡地丢在床边。性感的寡妇有些愤愤不平，她可从没被这样对待过。于是这个不速之客干脆赌气地留了下来，她想看看酒后乱性的男人明早慌张的样子。

可等她醒来，那个傻乎乎的大个子还睡得香甜，薄毯下平稳的起伏掩盖着一醉方休的好梦。她甚至怀疑如果自己是一名杀手，现在掏出匕首是否能轻易地要了这个王子的性命。

事实证明华纳族女性并不是当刺客的料，她甚至没注意到屋里第三个人的存在，直到——直到她坐起身打算叫醒她的床伴，才发现床尾一个衣冠楚楚的黑发少年正趴在那儿，饶有兴致地盯着她看。

见她醒了，少年无视女人脸上惊讶的神情，用曼妙的嗓音轻飘飘地向她问好：“抱歉，美丽的小姐，我打扰你休息了？”他的嗓音像雏鸟第一次振翅，像羽毛落在树梢。道歉的话语不带半分愧疚之情，话说人的双眼肆无忌惮地扫过寡妇的面孔、脖颈，落在露出毯子的半截酥胸上，全然不知何为羞怯。

被直率的视线上下打量，女人反倒有点不好意思，准确的说是自惭形秽的窘迫。眼前的少年有种我见犹怜的中性美——炭木般乌黑的短发整齐地梳到脑后，连耳边的碎发打理得一丝不苟，雪白的皮肤盈满晨光的眷顾，高挺的鼻梁、丹唇玉齿无不好看。一张精致的面容之上，最吸引人的恰是那双眼睛——微微低垂的眉梢下，一双深情潋滟的绿色眼眸，星空为它坠落，一挽春水淌入心怀，叫人误以为那里有缠绵的爱意。

女人没有察觉自己也在观察着少年，直到两人目光再次相对，她方才局促地从对方身上挪开眼睛。兴许是为了化解她的尴尬，那个几乎还算是男孩的少年提出一个惊人的建议。

姐姐，要试试我吗？他兴致勃勃地提议，我肯定比我哥强。

寡妇惊讶地瞪圆眼睛，这种带着情色意味的邀请她没少见，精虫上脑的臭男人到哪儿都多得是。但眼前这个少年显然与他们截然不同，他嘴里说着大胆的发言，脸上却不带一丝阴霾，她甚至怀疑自己听错了。 

不，她没有听错，因为对方已经开始把这个提议付诸实践了。黑发少年用上臂撑起身体，缓缓向她爬过来。他有着修长的四肢，皮甲下的肢体虽算不上健壮，但也并不瘦弱。半张床的距离很快就归零了。

“我叫Loki，”少年双手撑在女人头两侧，身体半悬空地压着她，“我哥昨晚喝得不少，而且他又是第一次，恐怕自顾不暇吧？可怜的美人儿，你的身体很寂寞呢——我来满足你好吗？”

原来是第一次，难怪这么生疏，女人释怀地想着，但说话人没有给她更多思考的余裕，挑逗的话语继续游走于耳畔，毒蛇齿尖的蜜糖落入胸腹，麻麻痒痒的。名为Loki的少年将脸埋下来，鼻尖扫过女人的脸颊和耳廓。他单手支撑着身体，另一只则不老实地探入薄毯，粗略地搜寻起女人的胴体。

***

窸窣的声响惊动了已经睡饱的雄狮。

Thor从一场酣畅的睡眠中醒来，复苏的听觉和触觉比大脑先动了起来。他警惕地察觉到身旁的异动，瞬间绷紧残留着睡意的身体，猛地翻身做出防备的姿态。

眼前的情景冲击着他睡成一团浆糊的大脑。在他营帐的床上，一个陌生的女人，还有正跟她吻得缠绵悱恻的...Loki。

“弟弟？”

被叫到的人保持着接吻的姿态，濡湿的薄唇与身下人交缠着，唇齿间隐约可见鲜红的舌头在女人口中灵巧地翻搅。他假装没有察觉兄长的呼唤，纤长的手指依旧抚弄着女人缠在他身侧的大腿。兴许是觉得演够了，半晌他终于松开双唇转向声音的来源，装出一副吃惊表情看着Thor。

Thor当然知道这是怎么回事，他那个调皮的弟弟可是被称为恶作剧之神的年轻神祇。但夹在两兄弟之间的女人可没有这么淡定，在她生活的华纳海姆，这种情况总是要有一方见血才能了事的，而挑起事端的罪人也不会有什么好下场。好在这个无辜的风流寡妇很快就不用为自己的安危操心了。

“你先退下吧。”金发王子不知是念及一夜露水情缘，还是压根没把她当回事，不愠不火地谴退了床上的女人。

纵使皇室秘闻总能令听众兴致盎然，这种时候必然是保住小命更要紧。华纳女性顺从地溜下床，匆匆忙忙套好衣物连摔带跑地离开了营帐。

跟识趣遁逃的人不同，Loki全然没有被抓现行的自觉。他看着离去的背影，机灵地回头挤兑她的一夜情人：“你确定不问问名字吗？好歹也是初夜的对象，回忆往事的时候总用得上的。”

少年的建议显然没能进对方的耳朵，营帐主人烦躁地翻过身，用赤裸的后背对着他，枕着手臂一言不发。

“哥哥，你怎么不理我？”明知故问。  
“哥哥，你生气了吗？”不识趣地追问。  
哥哥...

这次没等Loki说完，Thor闷闷地回了话，“出去，弟弟。我还要睡会儿。”

这样的逐客令显然不够强硬，年幼的王子知道兄长并不是真的生气。他往前挪了挪，蹭到Thor身边尝试把对方掰过来面对自己，但比他强壮一大截的身躯一动不动。这个直肠子又一向极度容忍Loki胡作非为的哥哥有些反常，Thor不可能为了一个名字都不知道的女人生气不理他唯一的弟弟。

其实Loki已经猜到Thor不理自己的原因了，再小的细节也逃不过恶作剧之神的眼睛——Thor背对他侧躺着，靠外一侧的膝盖小心地立起一点，对年轻男性来说，晨勃是再常见不过的状况了。

既然不理我，那我就用行动让你开口。一边坏心眼地想着，Loki放肆地将手滑进毯子里。

腰间突如其来的触感让大个子身体一僵，“喂！你干嘛！”Thor隔着毯子敏捷地抓住那只不安分的手。

他只是打算阻止弟弟的恶作剧，因此手上并没有加注太大的力道。然而没想到的是，Loki一手施法让毯子像风中残叶般浮起，另一只手挣脱了他的禁锢执拗地抵达了目的地——Thor腿间挺立的男性象征。

懈怠防御的战士终于意识到自己面临着怎样的危机了，但腿间的弱点被顽劣的兄弟紧紧攒在手里，他一时不知所措。

“晨勃而已，不至于让我们的雷霆之神大惊失色吧？”胜券在握的魔法师脸上挂着狡黠的微笑，可奇妙之处在于，那种顽劣的笑容之上，又附着了不可思议的天真烂漫，他似乎完全不觉得自己的玩笑已经超越恶作剧的范畴了。“我来帮你。”Loki一边发表着难能可贵的助人宣言，一边把身体挤到Thor腿间。

不知是事情发展得太快，还是Thor对这种事的理解能力太差，这个昨天为止还是处男的八百岁大男孩没来得及做出反应就已经被自己的弟弟把玩在手上了！即使他是战场上雷厉风行的战神，但眼前的状况让他像个没上发条的人偶僵在原地，连抗拒的话语都来不及组织。

大脑一片空白，但身处劣势的兄长似乎还残存了一丝理智。这点点理智倒不足以扭转颓势，但他注意到Loki的下唇在颤抖。

然后是两人都意料之外的四目相接。

这确实是Loki第一次握着自己以外男人的阴茎，但他绝不想暴露半点生涩。占据上风的少年冲兄长笑了笑，压制着心里的紧张，手上动作起来。

“你有没有听说过，很多当弟弟的人第一次自慰都是哥哥‘指导’的。”也不知是疏导自己还是对方，Loki一边动作一边谈笑般开口聊起来，“一起长大的人，坦诚相见也是难免。兄弟之间似乎总会讨论...尺寸、女人还有技巧，对吧？”

说到尺寸的同时，Loki快速地滚动喉结咽下口中的津液。虽然他自己的尺寸也算傲人，但Thor那家伙完全是庞然大物，光是看着就是极大的视觉冲击。

Loki纤长的手指轻轻套弄着Thor前端，同为男性，他很清楚如何取悦这个特殊的器官。端口泌出的前液浸润了指腹，濡湿的手指握紧Thor的阴茎上下滑动，手指和掌心间的压力给肿胀充血的肉柱带去一波波快感。

也许是挺过了最初的冲击，或是接受了目前的状态，Thor终于镇定下来，甚至能匀出精力关心弟弟的状态了。

“你也挺难受吧？”头顶传来Thor略带歉意的声音，“刚才我打断了你和...那个女性。”

Loki专心地取悦手中的活物没有抬头看看说话人，此时他仍醉心于那惊人的触感，并没有完全理解这份善意，直到对方的手精确地袭向他腿间。

唔——！

少年的身体也起了变化，即使隔着皮质的衣物进犯者也能轻易地感受到他硬挺的分身。下腹处突如其来的触摸让Loki腿间阵阵发紧，但他绝不会告诉Thor，那并不是因为之前跟女人亲昵而是因为这个迟钝的哥哥才有了反应。

没等恶作剧者想好如何应付对手的反击，形势已经发生了逆转。金发王子撑起上身，凭借体格的优势轻易地将Loki掀翻到床上。

“还是我来‘指导’你吧，”看来Thor很是在意刚才的闲聊，“虽然跟女人的经验我比你少，但是自慰的话说不定还是我更擅长呢。对吧，弟弟？”

Loki全然听不进这番解释，他对瞬间失去上位耿耿于怀，内心对这个企图反客为主的男人翻了无数个白眼。可他根本来不及阻止Thor松开他裤腰的手，这个该死的家伙，真是可怕的行动派。

恶作剧之神可不是轻易认输的主儿，在下体被握住之前，他抬起长腿一个横扫，击退对方、夺回身体的主动权，他是这样打算的。如果换了别人，敏捷的反击可能已将对方击倒，但此刻他面对的是自己的兄长——叱咤战场的雷神，一个真正出生入死的战士——这样的攻击实在不够看。Thor轻松地单手抓住袭来的腿脚，一个卸力顺势把Loki一起带倒。

哈哈哈哈！Thor大笑。  
哈...哈...Loki上气不接下气。

两人在床上一阵扭打，雷电和魔法四散的流光被接近正午的骄阳掩盖着，营帐外没人知道这里正进行着一场特殊的较量——两个阿斯加德王子，一个赤条条，另一个衣衫不整——他们恰到好处地施放着神力，保证身下的简易寝具不被击垮。

终于，闹够了的少年们纠缠着倒回床榻上。活动开筋骨的Thor看起来游刃有余，而Loki则略显狼狈，两人就这样面对面侧躺着，此起彼伏地喘着气。

也不知道是谁先靠近的，两人的距离再次缩短到触手可及。没人开口说话，但他们并没有忘记先前的“任务”。

后来每当Thor回想起这个早晨，总会怀疑这全是他自己的幻想。浑浑噩噩的记忆缺失了很多细节，但有个画面时不时会闪现在他眼底——Loki的眼睛。

少年濡湿的舌尖划过自己单薄的下唇，被舔过的地方莹着唾液的水光，散发出妖冶的色泽。那是盛情的邀约，是致命的剧毒。Thor不知调用了多少自制力才压制住想要吻上去的冲动，他强迫自己把注意力从Loki的嘴唇上挪开，将精力集中到正被自己握在一起的两人的分身上。

手上的活计够Thor忙了，可金发王子总忍不住眼神往上瞟，却一不小心直勾勾地迎上了对方的眼睛。弟弟跟他一样粗重地呼吸着，但却没在关注欲望的中心，而是专心致志地看着他。

Loki把主动权交给了兄长，他靠在柔软的枕头上任凭Thor摆弄两人的性器。几缕垂落的黑发在少年瘦削的脸上投下阴影，他凝视着那张熟悉的脸上陌生的燥热，仿佛只是看着Thor亢奋的模样就让他情动似的。那双绿眼睛被快感掀起迷离的水雾，湿润的眼睫朦胧了他的神情。

哥哥...Loki难捱地低吟了一声，用前额抵住Thor的肩头轻轻蹭动，撩得Thor心里痒痒的。

快感麻麻酥酥地袭上脊背，Loki本能地仰起下颚，一声短促的呻吟从微启的红唇间滑落。初生的蝴蝶挣破了虫蛹的束缚，鳞羽的翕动在遥远的大洋上雷雨交加。Thor的双唇贴上那小巧的颚尖，体内的电流和热涌快把他烧干了。他的眼眶像龟裂的土地，干涸，渴求，然后在背德的欲望中寻觅到一处绿洲——Loki半睁着的眼睛被泪水盈满，那是他的生机，他的征服欲，他的神迹。Loki凝着泪的望向Thor，Thor回望着他，纷乱的情欲让浅尝禁果的年轻神祇沉溺在彼此眼中。

也许自己中了恶作剧之神的魔咒，Thor想到，他明明清清楚楚地记得自己第一个床伴是华纳海姆的年轻女性，但每次听到“初夜”、“第一次”之类的词，蹦到他脑海里的，永远是那天早上Loki高潮时脸上的潮红，还有从那双迷情的绿眼睛里滑落的、被情欲催生的泪水。

***

面色沉重的学者向阿斯加德之王、众神之父Odin传达了智者Mimir*的预言——『异族的王子将从死亡的边缘归来，以血与火涤荡阿斯加德，开启诸神黄昏』。  
（*北欧神话中智慧巨人，在阿萨神族与华纳神族之战中被砍头，之后奥丁带着他的头颅，头颅向奥丁提供知识和建议。）

Odin望着同样神情凝重的妻子Frigga，他们所想的是同一个人。


	2. 选择

— 贰 —  
怎么会梦见快两百年前的事了？神很少做梦，但偶尔会像回想一般梦到过去的记忆。

早上一醒来Thor就很头疼。疼的其实不是头，而是胀痛的胯间。那个被调皮的弟弟搅和得怪里怪气的初夜回忆重现在雷神的睡梦里。他簌地掀开被子确认了一下腿间那恬不知耻地抬着头的小兄弟，然后又无奈地把被子盖回去——早上的操练又要迟到了！

他已经很久没有想起那天的事了，怎么突然...？

Thor一边把软甲繁琐的皮扣一个个扣好，一边思索着。在完成全副武装前，他就找到了答案。

昨晚为了确认Loki生日宴会的菜单，Frigga把两兄弟叫去共进晚餐。还有半个月就是Loki一千岁生日了，阿斯加德人通常把年满一千岁作为成人的标志。Frigga对这次宴会的重视程度甚至超过两年前Thor的生日，她事无巨细都要亲自过问，连宴会上使用的酒水点心也要提前试吃。

虽然餐点是按三人的分量来准备的，但种类实在太多了，纵长的水晶餐桌上错落有致地摆满了大小高低不同的酒杯、餐碟、碗盘。晚餐很快变成座谈会，愉快的闲聊让酒水和餐点更顺畅地下了肚。

Frigga难得那么开心，这让两个孝顺的儿子也心情大好，三人回忆着谈起兄弟俩小时候的趣事，席间传来阵阵笑声。

“小时候你们一直感情很好，每次我讲完睡前故事，你们总不肯回自己房间，最后就睡一起...”也许为了糗一糗眨眼功夫就成年的儿子们，Frigga突然问到，“你们什么时候开始不再睡一块啦？”

——我们什么时候开始不睡一块了？

这倒是把两位王子难住了，谁也没回答上这个问题，话题就被带到别的事情上了。

Thor不知道Loki到底忘没忘，但他自己是真忘了。如果不是受这个春梦的提点，他可能真会去弟弟房间睡一晚重温童年。

两百年前那个尴尬的早晨后，整顿军队、从华纳海姆撤军、战事汇报一系列的事搅得兄弟两人无暇他顾。就这样，一个月，半年，十年，一百年过去了，谁也没再提那天的事。

当然Thor也不是没想过跟Loki聊聊，作为兄长，他总觉得自己应该负起责任把这糊涂事讲清楚。好几次他刚想起头，被Loki那双水盈盈的眼睛直视着，他又不好意思提了。一来二去错过了讲明白的时机，这事最后就不了了之。

你爱上Loki了。Fandral给他的拖拖拉拉做了总结陈词，那是距今大约一百年前的时候。

不可能不可能！Thor只是作为参考问问Fandral有没有见过他兄弟们的小弟弟而已，哪知那天的事被好友套了个底朝天。 Thor哪说得过这位恋爱专家，最后只能半信半疑地接受了自己单恋Loki的事实。

于是，在跟弟弟有了跨越兄弟界限的“初夜”百年之后，Thor突然间像怀春的少女般对暗恋对象——Loki——刻意回避，佯装冷淡，然后把一肚子无名火全撒在练兵场上，着实让唯一知情的Fandral哭笑不得。为了友谊，为了阿斯加德，为了练兵场上的新兵少受皮肉之苦，之后的一百年间，Fandral一直给Thor当着半吊子的恋爱顾问——顾问是专业的，半吊子的是恋爱。

***

“别看了，你快把Loki的背影盯出个洞来了。”Fandral无奈地拍拍Thor的肩说道。

今天的操练早早结束了，酒足饭饱，又恰逢一个晴朗、闲散的午后。Thor和四勇士在闪电宫*的庭院里比划着瓦特阿尔海姆*的侏儒进献给奥丁的各种新式武器。自从两年前Odin将神锤Mjolnir作为Thor一千岁生日赠与他，阿斯加德大王子就只钟情于Mjolnir，仿佛拿了别的武器能叫一个锤子吃醋似的。每次侏儒将新开发的武器送到阿斯加德，Thor总会叫四勇士来帮忙挑选。武器是否适合作战，当然是战斗最能说明一切。Volstagg和Hogun随意捡起两样名字都叫不上来的四不像就操练了起来，金属的撞击声惊起花园里的鸟雀，几个年轻人却毫不在意地大笑着。  
（*闪电宫Bilskirnir，北欧神话中Thor和妻子Sif的住所。）  
（*瓦特阿尔海姆在北欧神话中是侏儒的国度，雷神2里面将它作为暗黑精灵的地盘，在冰岛取景。本文采用的神话里的设定。）

受到神后的召唤，Loki离开窝了大半天的书房前往水晶宫*，闪电宫前的庭院是从书房到水晶宫的必经之地。  
（*水晶宫Fensalir，北欧神话中Frigga的住所。）

作为雷神的住所，闪电宫按Thor的喜好装帧得富丽大气，米色的大理石柱撑起挑高的门厅，除了必要的家具和摆设，殿内没有太多花哨的装饰和累赘的艺术品，金色、红色的帘布是最主要的软装饰，整个宫殿如同它的主人一样硬朗、爽快。唯独殿前的庭院保留着些许柔情，这是神后Frigga的心意。考虑到儿子的个性，Frigga在布置花园时减少了花卉的使用。阿斯加德四季如春，不用担心花朵凋零带来的颓败，她挑选了少许气味清雅的铃兰、浅色郁金香、白玫瑰种在闪电宫前。为了留足活动空间，花园的草木都修剪整齐、靠边排放。这个简单清爽的花园处处彰显着母亲对儿子贴心的关爱。

Loki走过铃兰花丛，远远地注意到花园里的喧闹，这早已是他数百年来在这个庭院里看惯了的风景之一——那几个整天脑子里只有打打杀杀的同龄人，包括他的哥哥Thor。路过的二王子没有停下脚步，他穿过花园边的回廊，只是远远地看了一眼那里的人和景。Thor似乎没有注意到他的存在，正跟其他人一样被摔了一胡子灰的Volstagg笑得前俯后仰。

但凡有点战斗素养的人都知道，优秀的士兵必须眼观六路，时刻警惕周边的动静。身为阿斯加德最优秀的战士，Thor不可能没有察觉Loki的出现，可惜他也是全神域最差劲的求爱者——总是用看似无动于衷的沉默应对心上人的出现。

这个不幸地被Thor喜欢也被他无视的人——Loki走过喧闹的花园后，金发王子的眼睛又忍不住追逐他的身影，所有的花香、莺啼和微醺的轻风都被他带走了，还有他的心和魂魄。

你快把Loki的背影盯出个洞来了，难怪Fandral会有那番感叹。任凭花园里怎么热闹，阿斯加德大王子只顾着目送心许之人离去，直到那高挑的身影消失在郁郁葱葱的回廊尽头，他也舍不得收回灼热的目光。

“要不要干脆跟Loki告白算了，”Fandral半开玩笑地提议，“如果他接受了，说不定你还能当他千岁宴开场舞的舞伴呢！”

Fandral真想为自己的好主意拍手叫绝，但Thor用一个肘击否决了他。

按照阿斯加德的习俗，盛大、正式的千岁宴通常由宴会主角和他舞伴的双人舞作为开场，这种做法在贵族间十分盛行。这支开场舞有着非凡的寓意——无数对曾经的舞伴结为燕尔夫妇——在人们眼中，这支舞更像是一段美好姻缘的预告。

据Fandral的情报，Loki与上一任情人分手已经过去了半年，谁也不知道他的舞伴会选谁。舞伴待定的消息几乎让全阿斯加德的适龄女性都疯狂了，这意味着她们都有可能成为幸运儿。同时，这个悬念也让Loki成了近段时间年轻人间炙手可热的话题人物。Fandral甚至怀疑半年前的分手就是为了今天，一百个女孩都期盼自己是最终的赢家，而其中九十九个只能相互唾骂、取笑——这太符合恶作剧之神的作风了。

Thor对Fandral滔滔不绝、实时更新的舞会八卦实在提不起兴趣，他关心的只是几天后谁会成为Loki未来妻子的头号人选。

***

舞伴的谜题尚未解开，候选人却接连出局，不时有女神被二王子拒绝的传闻流出。

Thor和四勇士恰巧目睹了一场失败的邀约。快到正午时分，他们从练兵场归来，一上午挥汗如雨让战士们倍感舒畅。一行人走在金宫外围的走廊上，两侧高耸的立柱每一根都有三人合抱的围度，金色的柱体在正午的阳光下投射出一段段粗短的阴影。

走在最前面的Hogun突然停住脚步，抬手截停了有说有笑的同伴们。

嘘——

众人跟着停下，警惕地循着他的视线望去。走廊转角处，Loki和一位年轻女性正耳鬓厮磨地低声谈话，没等意外闯入的观众反应过来，原本隐在暗处的女性突然上前一步吻上黑发青年。

“哇噢~”Fandral瞬间明白发生了什么。  
“切！”女人的敏锐直觉让Sif对眼前的状况也了然于胸。  
“......”最早发现情况的Hogun沉默着。

打扰情人幽会太不识趣了，可惜没等进退维谷的一行人确认如何隐蔽地退场，这场私会就结束了——结束在一个响亮的耳光里。

啪。

Loki摸摸挨打的脸颊一番苦笑，他上扬的嘴角绽放蜜毒的花蕊，垂低的眼眉结出恶意的果实。被羞辱女伴在完成报复的举措后只求一个干净利落的退场，她气势汹汹地穿过冻结在当场的五名观众消失在走廊尽头。尴尬和困窘只存在于观众席上，被围观的男主角反而一脸轻松地绕过廊柱主动朝他们走来。

“午安，哥哥，各位勇士。偷看可不是什么好趣味哦。”轻佻的嘲弄是他收取的门票。

“我们没有偷看！”Volstagg不服气地顶回去，“你自己不会挑个隐蔽点的地方吗？”

被气势汹汹地反驳，Loki只是无所谓地耸耸肩：“如果自家屋檐下见一面都不算隐蔽，那也许只能像你一样跟老婆躲被窝里了。”

胖战士布满长须的脸瞬间涨得通红，也不知是因为语塞还是想到什么害臊事儿了。

“哈哈哈，”Fandral拍拍好友的后背，“Volstagg你就别跟银舌头比划嘴上功夫了！”说罢他冲对面的人眨眨眼，“嗨，Loki，挨巴掌丝毫不会削减你的优雅呢。”

花花公子的溢美之词能有几分真心Loki再清楚不过了，他的目光不经意地扫过人群，最后自然地停留在始终沉默的兄长身上。阳光落在他们之间，他们之间只有一束光的距离，温度，亮度，以及本质上的区别。

被盯着看的Thor只是老老实实地关心起脸上尚未消退五指印的兄弟：“弟弟，她为什么打你？”

“女人的心思谁能搞明白呀？”Loki回答着Thor的提问，却给在场唯一的女性Sif一个意味深长的眼神，“如果我能回答得上，也许就不会挨刚才那一下了。”

“是因为舞伴的事吧？舞会还有不到十天了，要最后一搏就是现在了。”Hogun的声音跟他本人如出一辙，不带感情色彩，直捣核心。

友人客观的分析砸得Thor耳朵生疼，这些天他被Loki舞伴的各种传闻搅得心烦意乱。跳舞就跳舞，可大家非要把跳舞跟结婚扯到一起。Thor自己生日的时候全然没去意这种说法，他选Sif作舞伴的理由很简单——她是他最熟悉、最亲近的女性朋友——至于那些传言，阿斯加德的王储完全不用在意别人的眼光。但到了Loki这儿，事情却变得微妙、复杂，他的烦心也正说明他有多在意这件事。

“Thor殿下、Loki殿下，”前来传令的金甲卫士打断了Thor烦乱的思绪，“陛下请两位到殿上议事。”

***

两人并肩走在通往主殿的露台上，这段路相当长，Thor觉得自己应该说点什么打破尴尬的沉默。

“看来刚才那个女孩不是你心仪的舞伴了？”该死，Thor在心里骂了一句，自己干嘛硬要扯这个话题呢，开场舞、结婚对象都见鬼去吧。

“哥哥，你什么时候关心起我的感情问题了？”Loki避重就轻地打着岔。

Thor挠挠额头，既然自己先提到这个话题他只能违心地继续聊下去：“Fandral说你对以前的情人都没认真过，这次选舞伴也许是开始一段认真恋情的好机会...”

哼，Loki从鼻腔发出一声抗议，“哥哥你是最没立场说我人了。”

“我怎么了？”

“两年前你选了Sif做舞伴，之后不也照旧恋人遍布九大王国吗？”Loki不客气地揭发Thor。

弟弟的指控基本符合事实，Thor只能挣扎着反驳：“那些不是恋人...”

“噢？”抗议起了反效果，只换来一番咄咄逼人的追击，“我们伟大的雷神殿下只是随心所欲地爬上女孩们的床，睡过之后拍拍屁股走人，然后说‘我们不是恋人’？之前那个中庭女孩，Jane，我记得她是个船商的女儿，她也不算吗？”

分手了...Thor的声音几乎只有他自己能听见，“你不也找了一堆情人吗？”他反问。

Thor从不觉得他或Loki找床伴有什么问题，即使在他意识到自己对弟弟越界的情感后，他们依旧各自有生理需求需要解决。当然，这么几百年间他也有过几个称得上恋人的存在，Thor几乎是半推半就地承认那些恋爱关系的。而Loki，Thor确信他这个善变的弟弟是不会被那种专横的称谓束缚的。

也许在潜意识中，Thor认定Loki不会与任何人相恋，包括——Thor自己。这份确信源自他对弟弟个性的清醒认识，也可能只是一种自我保护，可如果几天后的宴会上，阿斯加德二王子领着心爱的女子步入舞池，他又该如何面对呢？

在Thor找到答案前，他们已经来到大殿门口。兄弟两人不约而同地挺直脊背，审视自己的着装仪表。一个短促的对视后，他们一起踏进众神之父，也是他们的父王Odin所在的圣殿。

***

Odin高高地坐在纯金的王座上，沉静，庄严，守护九界万物的神。永恒之枪Gungnir撑在身侧，雪白、卷曲的头发和胡须隐蔽了他的神情，他带着王者的威仪俯视着两个儿子。

Thor、Loki毕恭毕敬地行礼问安。

“找你们来没别的事，”声音从高处降落，平缓的语调下沉睡着千钧之力，“你们即刻出发，去米德加德跟Vili将军汇合，一起完成边境巡视。”

Vili是Odin的弟弟、Thor和Loki的叔叔，陪同Vili巡逻是再简单不过的任务了，何况目的地还是将他们奉为神明的米德加德。

兄弟俩不明白这次的任务有什么特殊之处，但也没有任何拒绝的理由。虽然Loki的生日在即，几日的时间足够他们完成巡视的任务，丝毫不会耽误宴会。

“父王，我可以带上我的...”Thor顿了一下，“属下吗？”

Thor将四勇士视为至交好友，对他们极少摆王子或上级的架子。他曾跟Odin提起四勇士时称他们为“好友”，然而众神之父对这个称谓很不满意，“王者应该与下属保持适当的距离，哪怕那是他的兄弟”、“王者注定是孤独的”，趁这个契机，他又给两个儿子上了一堂帝王学的课。从此之后，Thor向父王提起旁人时也学会了斟酌用语。

“不必了，”Odin不带一丝起伏地驳回了他的提议，“这次的任务很简单，你们跟着Vili就行。”

简单的任务，简短几句交代，Thor和Loki很快就领命退出大殿，他们要尽快动身，两人约好碰头时间就各自准备去了。

***

巡视的任务一如他们想象的简单，击退伤人的野兽就算最凶险的部分了，而这些野兽在九界之间算得上是最温和的了。

太阳落山后，巡视的小队在树林的空地上扎营。

微凉的夜风在叶梢间奏着柔和的交响，夜莺在林中吟唱世代传承的爱之歌。星空给穹顶披上璀璨的绶带，它的爱并非高不可攀。

Thor、Loki陪着叔叔Vili在刚刚生起的篝火边坐下来，青烟还未散尽，火堆里飘散着树皮燃烧后特有的松香味。

酒杯很快就递到三人手中，轻松的任务让他们的精神都很放松。心情大好的Vili给两个侄儿讲了不少他和哥哥Odin年轻时的趣事，一向威严的父王竟也有年少轻狂的一面，兄弟俩又惊奇又好笑。在起誓绝不把今晚的对话告诉阿斯加德国王后，他们又听到更多Odin兄弟的荒唐故事，不知不觉就聊到深夜。

“别看我们当时只是这么胡闹、疯玩，兄弟之间的纽带可是任何人都无可取代的。”像是总结陈词般，Vili一边说着一边将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

Thor和Loki不约而同地看向对方所在的位置——他们之间也是这样，有时候争吵、打闹，谁也不让谁，但更多的时候他们相互信任、相互支持，这就是兄弟。

Vili把自己的酒杯再次斟满，调子里带着些许醉意地问道；“我问你们，如果...嗯，我是说如果...有一天你们遇到强大的敌人，必须有一个人牺牲才能让另一个人活下来，你们愿意为兄弟牺牲自己吗？”

对这个问题Thor几乎不假思索就给出了答案，他毫不犹豫地说道：“我愿意。我可以为Loki牺牲自己。”

对自己的回答志得意满的兄长直直地望向弟弟，他的眼里闪烁着无瑕的正直和坚定，仿佛刚才所说的是一个坚如磐石的真理。

Vili关切地将视线转过来，Loki突然意识到Vili想要的其实是自己的答案而非Thor的。

——避开旁人的简单巡逻、血脉相连的亲人、父辈妙趣横生的青春往事，这一切不就是为了引出这个问题的铺垫吗？父王是绕了个大弯子来确认他和Thor是否也兄弟情长。

“呵，我不想回答，”Loki轻蔑地表达了不满，“真是个愚蠢的问题。”

“诶？Loki——”Thor替提问人索要答案，回答嘛！快回答呀！他甚至表示即使Loki丢下自己跑了他也不会生气。

哎...赖不过死缠烂打的追问，Loki叹着气挑起一侧眉毛用哭笑不得的表情看着Thor，“我会牺牲自己让你活命的，哥哥。”这不像回答，只是哄小孩子般的敷衍。

也不管Loki是真心这么说还是随口附和，总之Thor对这个回答非常满意，他一脸得意地向Vili炫耀起来，你看你看我们兄弟相亲相爱、情比金坚！

Vili笑着回应Thor，他看向Loki的眼神带着复杂的情绪。本以为自己漫长的铺垫能让这个问题不那么突兀，但这个孩子的敏感远远超出他的预计。

喝饱了酒，听够了父王的糗事，得到弟弟“爱的宣言”，Thor心满意足地回自己的营帐去睡了。

篝火边只剩下Vili和Loki两人。Loki也困了，但他知道Vili需要一个单独说话的机会。这才是阿斯加德国王交给他真正的任务。Loki为自己这种“善解人意”一阵悲凉。

“说吧叔叔，我有些累了，完成父王交代你的事，我们也好休息。”

Vili看着眼前的孩子，虽然他们都是次子却是截然不同的个体，Vili再次确认让自己来试探他实在不是一个好主意。

“既然你都知道了...”被一个孩子看透的叔叔挠挠被酒精熏得微红的鼻尖，思考着如何继续这个话题。

“我觉得你们兄弟俩的感情比我和陛下还好呢。”他想试着换一个切入点，“你看你们俩，能这么大方地承认愿意为兄弟牺牲自己，一般男孩之间总是扭扭捏捏的。”

呵，Loki实在不能附和这个夸赞，“我哥就是个傻子。”

Vili瞪大眼睛看着Loki。

“为兄弟牺牲自己？Thor那个笨蛋，一脑子有勇无谋的正义感。如果你把我换成他的任何一个朋友，不，哪怕是一个根本不认识的倒霉蛋，Thor也绝对不会选择牺牲别人苟活——愚蠢的英雄主义。”Loki盯着式微的火焰，冷静地陈述着一个正确又残酷的事实，对Thor而言兄弟并不是多么特别的存在。

这一点Vili实在无法否认，即使他跟侄儿们相处的时间不多，但他也确信，依Thor的个性Loki说的一点也不假。但他依然不死心，兄弟之间一定有超越常人的羁绊。“你说Thor是愚蠢的英雄主义，那你呢？我以为你会更倾向于利己的选择，但你说会牺牲自己，我觉得那不像说谎。” 

“利己主义？”Loki自嘲地轻笑，“对，我确实是利己主义者。”

“为兄弟牺牲自己我认为不应该叫利己主义。”

Loki没有直视追问者，低垂的双眸印着微弱的火光，他累了——他总在聚光灯下出演一个好弟弟的角色，隐忍、退让、逆来顺受，可有人竟问他愿不愿意为兄长牺牲自己的生命——连他爱Thor的资格也是被质疑的。终于他不想再照本宣科地背诵台词，不想再嚼文嚼字地修饰真心，放纵一次也好，他将自己赤裸地暴露在众目睽睽之中。

“如果Thor死了，我的世界将再无光，再无热，我的心会碎为尘土掩盖他的棺木。但若我为Thor而死，也许那是我毕生所求——他会发疯，会为我复仇，他会作为神活下去——而我是他心口永不结痂的伤痛。”Loki淡淡地说着，糖果做的花瓶摔碎了，溅起一地花香，那么甜蜜、苦楚、酸涩、幸福，“我只是选择对自己更有利的一方而已。”

Loki知道自己说太多了，听众并非只有Vili一人，他的身后也许还有无数恶意的耳朵。罢了。他把手中的杯子放在地上站了起来朝自己的营帐走去，经过叔叔所坐的位置，他微微低着头，留下对方想要的回答。

“我知道父王想立Thor为王，他不用顾虑我。我愿意为Thor而死，也可以为他的荣耀而欣喜。”

Vili独自留在残留余温的火堆旁，这样的回答如他、如众人所愿，但Loki的感情远超他们的期许，他不知这是喜是忧，只能徒然地望着头顶满目的星河。


	3. 舞会

— 叁 —

Thor来了。Hogun小声地提醒身边的朋友们。

终于等到Thor出现在宴会厅门口，三勇士赶紧迎了上去。

“Thor你这是什么打扮？”Volstagg皱着眉头打量Thor，王子殿下跟平时别无二样，抡着Mjolnir降落在他们面前，皮质软甲带着少许磨损的痕迹，金属护肩上拖着猩红的披风。

Thor这身行头在平日没有任何问题，但今天却显得极不合适。反观三勇士，平时战甲加身的他们齐刷刷地换上华丽的礼服。除了贵族出身的Fandral，其余两人穿着精致的服饰浑身不自，但Thor这身装扮更是离谱。

盛大的宴会在金宫宴会厅举行，金色的纱幔从高耸的立柱上垂落，仿佛曼妙的仙气萦绕着整个房间。瓷白镂金的花器擦得恍若明镜，鲜花草木更是艳丽。端庄恭顺的侍女们有条不紊地穿梭在会场中，娇艳欲滴的水果盛满玻璃容器，抛光铮亮的银器里注满了美酒。距离宴会开始还有一段时间，身着华服的宾客已经挤满了大厅，他们热络地谈笑风生，脸上充斥着志得意满的神情。

“你该不会打算就这幅样子参加宴会吧？”Volstagg脸上的笑容有些扭曲，他好不容易才把婚后愈发圆润的身躯塞进不常穿的红色礼服里，整个过程中他那娇小甜美的妻子取笑了他三次，还挺起怀孕的肚子跟他比了比腰围。

“还来得及，你快去换身衣服吧。”Hogun也加入了劝说Thor的队伍。

风尘仆仆赶回来的雷神压根顾不上蠢兮兮的礼服，错过宴会的开场舞就得不偿失了。

见他甚至没有打理一下自己的意思，连Fandral也忍不住帮腔了：“万一Loki邀请你跳开场舞，你这个样子就太邋遢了。”

劣质的玩笑却意外触动了一头扎进宴会厅的王子，他停下脚步认真地问：“开场舞可以两个男人跳吗？”引得三勇士集体翻了个白眼。

大家对于舞伴的猜测可谓五花八门，但显然没有人看好Thor，包括他的恋爱顾问Fandral。

如果一定要他下注，Fandral会选择押Sif。虽然那曾是大王子的舞伴，但既然Thor没有与她订婚，她依然可以作为二王子舞伴的人选，而且这十分符合恶作剧之神的口味——情理之中、意料之外。女武神脱下铠甲穿上长裙的那天，她已经用艳压群芳的美堵住了所有流言蜚语。任何人都不会想到两位王子会先后选择同一位女神作舞伴，Fandral坏心眼地想着，看全场惊嘘四起、无数人希望落空，今晚的宴会的主角Loki会露出怎样心满意足的表情呢？

Fandral的妄想被Sif的出现打断了。她今天也换上了庄重的晚礼服，披肩的长发上点缀了少许简单而精致的装饰。这样的她不禁让人回想起两年前舞池中央那惊艳的登场，以及被Thor踩两次脚依旧一丝不乱的舞步。

“Thor你们怎么还在这儿？宴会要开始了。”卸下戎装的女武神注意到扎眼的服饰，“搜所以说...你现在才回来？”

等一行人穿越摩肩接踵的人群挤到内圈，宴会的男主角Loki已经在大厅中央致辞了。所有的光聚集在他身上，安静，不刺眼，却让所有眼睛流连忘返。

二王子端着酒杯，跟往常一样，那纤细精致的面容打理得干净得体，乌黑的短发一丝不苟地往后梳着。他穿着Frigga两个月前就让人开始精心裁制的礼服，黑色长衣的下摆垂到膝盖上方，将他欣长的线条体现得淋漓尽致。恰当位置嵌入的墨绿色滚边把修长的身姿勾勒得愈发挺拔，领口露出一寸雪白的内村，被一条奶油色的丝巾扎成错落的领边，上面扣着一颗比Loki眼睛颜色更深的绿宝石领扣。胸前和袖口合着星光静谧的扣坠，他举手投足间尽是优雅华贵。

在他身后不远处，神后Frigga一袭金色的礼裙仪态端庄地伫立着，她用爱怜的神情凝望着众星拱月的小儿子。这个位置对Loki来说是陌生的，平时处在人群中心的总是Thor，或者说人们总是不自觉地聚在他身边，而Loki通常是站在远处冷眼旁观的那个。事实证明她的小儿子也是如此出挑，可以比任何人都耀眼，Frigga暗自心悦。

“父王呢？”Thor环顾四周总算找到异样。

四勇士互相交换了一个眼神，最后Sif开了口：“别提了，Loki肯定气死了。今天一大早亚尔夫海姆发生叛乱，陛下亲自帅兵去镇压了。”

Thor把视线重新转向会场中央，他的弟弟正笑意盈盈地向来宾们致谢，完全看不出会气死的迹象。但是这么重大的生日宴会，父王竟然在这个节骨眼离开，任谁想着都觉得愤然。

“那么Loki，”开场的致辞已经结束了，Frigga紧凑地跟上下一道程序，“邀请你的舞伴为今天的来宾们献上第一支舞吧。” 

终于来了！

整个宴会顿时鸦雀无声，所有人都屏住呼吸等着这个困扰了阿斯加德近半年的谜底揭晓。而最紧张的要数那些衣着华丽的年轻女神们了。Fandral几乎认识在场的所有候选人，他可以以自己的名誉担保，她们中的绝大多数都是奔着这一刻来的。精美的妆容、华丽的新礼服、喧宾夺主的昂贵饰品，无不昭示着某种期待。

仿佛故意要把紧张感提升到最高似的，猜谜节目的主持人微微皱起眉头缓缓环视左右两侧的人群。

是不是他原定的舞伴没有来？  
是不是他还没决定好到底选谁？  
是不是他没找到我？  
女神们各自怀着紧张的心情等待着，同时不忘抬头挺胸让自己的姿态更引人注目。

Loki的目光停在Thor身上。

随着他的视线，四勇士连同在场所有人一齐转向Thor。而当事人首先想到的是自己这身被朋友们嫌弃的日常装扮。金发王子低头瞟了一眼身上脏兮兮的软甲，不好意思地抬手挠挠脸颊，对弟弟做了一个“抱歉”的嘴型。

即使隔着这么远的距离，Thor也能感觉到Loki内心长长的叹息，尽管他的弟弟看上去只是轻轻地对他眨了眨眼。

不幸也是万幸的是，Loki并没有选Thor作他的舞伴。

在环视全场之后，宴会主角转身唤了一声“母后”，Frigga关切地向前探了探身子，压低嗓音问，Loki你的舞伴呢？

Loki微笑着摇摇头，他向Frigga所在的位置移动了一步，伸出手又说了一次，母后。

Frigga终于明白他的意思了，显然她身边的宾客们也明白了过来，会场里一阵哄闹的议论声。

Frigga走上前，并没有接住儿子伸向她的手。

“Loki不行，你得邀请一位在场的年轻女性跳这支舞。”神后柔声解释着，她相信儿子是知道个中规则的。为了说服Loki，她附加了一点让步，我陪你跳下一曲好吗？

千岁宴的主角邀请年龄相仿的未婚异性跳开场舞，Loki是知道其中寓意的。

“我没有合适的舞伴，母后，”黑发青年摆出一副委屈的表情，“你要让我尴尬地独舞吗？”

Frigga苦笑着摇摇头，这个儿子、她的小王子，真是太了解她的软肋了——只要他摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子，母亲就会满足他的任何要求，不论是多么任性的要求。

在众人惊异的目光中，神后将手放到Loki手中，两人手牵手走到舞池正中央。待他们站定，乐队演奏的悠扬旋律立即在宴会上空响起。

Loki对舞伴的选择果然让所有宾客都大吃一惊，但很快他们就为两人优雅的舞姿所折服，停下抱怨和议论。

舞池中央一对美人双双起舞。脚尖踏过春藤蔓延的新泥，裙裾扫落蒲公英的云朵。Loki轻抚着他的舞伴，带领她在乐曲中起伏旋转。音符追着他们跳跃，风，花香，爱意，肆意铺展。Frigga亲密地贴住Loki的步伐，若即若离，翩若惊鸿。他们轻盈得像冬日暖阳落着美梦，云霞散去不留痕迹。彼此的目光所及只有彼此，深情相拥占据了全部心跳。

乐曲安静地回响着，舞池边没人交谈，宾客们都忽略了言语。他们长久地忘记了神后的美貌，只记得她的尊贵与庄重，而今天他们又再次记起这个惊艳的美人儿。

Thor愣愣地看着起舞的身影，他赞赏Loki打破常规的勇气，同时也松了口气，如果现在他不是跟母亲在跳舞，而是搂着他的恋人，Thor一定会疯掉的。

“谢谢你，Loki。”舞曲接近尾声，Frigga轻轻搂住她可爱的舞伴，他让她忆起被遗忘在心底多年的爱意与激情，她仿佛一下又年轻起来。

Loki低头看着Frigga，温柔地说：“不，谢谢你母后。如果你愿意，以后我可以每天陪你跳一曲。”

神后被儿子可爱黏人的宣言逗笑了，但她马上皱起眉用母亲的口吻下命令：“你应该去找个年轻女孩跳舞，然后和她恋爱、结婚。跳完这支舞就去。”

不，Loki的舞步随着音乐的收尾缓慢下来，“跳舞、恋爱、结婚我都不需要，我想永远留在你身边。”

“我的傻孩子——”Frigga松开一只手，与Loki并排站开，一起在舞曲的尾音中微笑谢幕。

***

“弟弟，你在这儿。”Thor拨开一波又一波向他攀谈、敬酒的宾客，终于在宴会厅一角的露台上找到这个躲得老远的主角。

Loki侧头看他一眼，又继续靠在栏杆上望着静谧的星河。

“你和母后跳舞跳得可真好，母后肯定特别骄傲。”Thor努力尝试找一个能让弟弟感兴趣的话题，“宴会的菜很好吃，酒也不错，人真多...”

Loki没理他，Thor只能自言自语。

“呃，那个，”Thor挠着头走到弟弟身边，“抱歉就这幅样子参加你的宴会。”说罢他把一缕挣脱发绳的乱发撩到耳后。

没关系，雷神大人能赏脸光临我就该敬你一杯了，Loki心不在焉地回道。

就算是Thor这么迟钝的人也能听出话里的讥讽。

“嘿，我听说父...亚尔夫海姆的事了。”Thor小心翼翼地挑选用词，“太突然了，这群混蛋竟敢凑我弟弟生日的热闹，明天我就去把那些暗黑精灵通通杀光！”

“动辄就杀光、杀光，以前你说到霜巨人也这样。要是你当上九界之主，很快就只剩六界或者五界了。”Loki嘲弄地耸耸肩。

弟弟肯跟自己搭话了，Thor顿时心情好起来，“谁当上九界之主还不知道呢！”

哦？Loki转向他，语气突然变得狠厉，“你觉得父王会把王位给我？”

Thor不知道自己哪句话触了弟弟的逆鳞，他在身旁人眼里看到激烈的愤怒和不满，“我们都是父王的儿子呀，弟弟，父王说过我们两人之中会有一人登基为王...”他解释道。

不等话说完，Loki冷冷地打断：“哥哥，恐怕只有你才傻到看不出来，父王心里的人选从来就只有你。而我，不过是一个他连生日宴会都不去参加的次子。”

“弟弟你这样就冤枉父王了！”Loki的话让Thor也生气起来，他不是气弟弟诋毁众神之父，而是气他这种自轻自贱的想法，“父王对我们一视同仁。”

哼，Loki嗤之以鼻。

Thor说的一视同仁Loki从没有体会过，除了母亲，他从没被人平等地对待过。阿斯加德人生性尚武，即使是众神之父也一样。他们偏爱Thor，称赞他的没头脑的强大、鲁莽的勇敢以及毫无原则的正直。对Thor而言，父母的疼爱，万人敬仰，就跟他那头被太阳亲吻过的金发一样，是与生俱来的。他自己就是光，所以他的生命中从来没有阴霾。Loki却不幸地成为他耀眼光芒下的影子——光越强，影子越深。

只有母亲Frigga称赞Loki的魔法天赋，对他倾囊相授。而其他人，要么鄙夷他贫弱无力，要么毫无由来地排斥他。阿斯加德人追求血与荣耀，他们不屑魔法视之为把戏。他们将Thor奉为雷霆之神的同时，带着轻蔑和嘲弄给Loki加注了诡计之神的称呼。

受尽阿斯加德和Odin的偏心后，备受偏爱的兄长却跟他说一视同仁？

“哦，我的好哥哥，你告诉我父王是怎么一视同仁的？”Loki恨恨地追问，“他夸奖你的蛮劲儿，容忍你的胡作非为；他将Mjolnir作为礼物送给你，却根本没有出席我的生日宴会，这就是你所谓的一视同仁？”

面对咄咄逼人的质问，Thor有些无所适从，至少他得承认对于他们兄弟俩的生日宴，父王Odin的表现大相径庭。

“对不起...”道歉于事无补。

“行了，回宴会上去吧，我们两人都不在母后会担心的——这是什么？”转身往回走的Loki注意到Thor手上的木匣子。

那是Thor给Loki准备的礼物，但他直觉现在不是送出去的好时机，硬生生地把东西藏到背后。可礼物的主人沉着脸不由分说地一把抢了过去。

完蛋了...他不喜欢。Thor从弟弟的脸上分明看到一个毫无遮掩的冷笑。

木匣里铺垫了墨色的绒布，深色的背景衬出匕首银寒的轮廓，这是一把很装饰得十分精美的武器，但Loki全然没有心情去欣赏它，他把匕首从匣子中取出来，放在手中掂量一番，沉而不重，是个好家伙。

即使理智告诉Loki，他这个迟钝的兄长没有半点讽刺的意味，但他还是忍不住庸人自扰——两年前Odin把Mjolnir送给Thor，而今天Odin连人影都没有，反倒是Thor送了一个小小的匕首给自己——这样的对比真是凄惨。

“弟弟？”Thor凑近一步，欠着身子想要从Loki低垂着的脸上看清他的表情，唔——！

Thor并不觉得不意外，但金属扎进身体的冲击还是让他一个踉跄——Loki操起礼物就给Thor来了一刀，就像他小时候常干的那样，巧妙地刺向Thor肌肉坚实又没有要害的侧腹。

这点疼痛对强壮的阿斯加德战士来说不算什么，皮甲承受了大部分冲击，刀尖扎得很浅，但弟弟的怒气还是让他苦闷地皱起眉，没等他捉住对方解释，Loki已经扔下木匣子快步走开了。

***

“Loki...”Frigga推开房门，轻盈地绕到儿子所在的躺椅边坐了下来。一旁的茶几上放着空了一半的酒瓶，敦实的水晶杯正被攥在房间主人手中把玩。七彩的折射缠在指尖，却是黯淡的色泽。

微醺的王子没有起身，维持着斜靠在扶手上的姿势回了一句“母后”。宴会主角独自躲在房间里喝闷酒，他的心情有多遭不言而喻。

Frigga试探性地将手抚上儿子搭在腿上的那只手，Loki没有拒绝碰触，这让她稍微放心了些。

“Loki，亚尔夫海姆的事我很抱歉，你父王也一样，他也并不想在这个时候离开，但是...”

“大局为重，我知道的，母后。”Loki打断了她。

Frigga深知Loki是个懂事的孩子，也理解他的心情，即使再明理，父亲不能参加自己生日宴会的事终究还是让人不愉快的。

“明天早上到水晶宫来，和我一起用早餐，”Frigga用温和的语气下着指令，“然后我们一起去地宫，你父王临行前让我去宝库为你挑选一件礼物。”

Loki困惑地转向母亲，他在意的并不是礼物，只是诧异这到底是众神之父本人的意思，还是神后善意的安慰。

Frigga当然知道自己儿子的心思，她轻轻地笑着，拍了拍Loki的手背说到：“这是你父王嘱咐我的。他不是魔法师，不知道该选什么给你作礼物。哪知亚尔夫海姆那边事发突然，他才临时找我代劳。都怪我没有提前告诉你。既然都拖到现在了，干脆明天你自己去选好了，虽然没了惊喜，但是自己挑的东西不是更合心意吗？”

至少这件事是自己错怪父王了，Loki心里泛起一丝歉意，Thor受伤的神情掠过他的脑海，自己还迁怒了特地准备礼物的兄长。

“来，我陪你下下棋好吗？”Frigga把桌上的酒瓶挪开，起身去取书架上的棋盘。

Loki敏捷地抓住她的手阻止她站起来，“不了母后，我陪你回宴会去喝几杯吧，我们都不在就太冷落客人了。”

Frigga微微一笑，在儿子脸颊上落下一个温柔的吻。

***

Loki陪着Frigga回到宴会上后就没再看到Thor了，也许他受了气就回去了吧。Loki百无聊赖地应酬着宾客，酒一杯一杯下肚。

“欧~Loki，生日快乐。你今天真是英气逼人，不知道又有多少女神爱上你了。你跳舞的样子美极了，男人也会爱上你的~”Fandral见到Loki大肆赞美起来，他一手端着酒杯，一手搂着一个漂亮女孩，身边没有那几个熟悉的身影。

Loki正好奇他怎么独自一人，Sif不知从哪儿冒了出来。

“Fandral你要搭我的马车回去吗？”女武神似乎心情不佳，她准备离开了。

“不了，我还要再待会儿，而且我哥把马车留给我，他自己坐姑娘的车走了。”Fandral答着Sif的话，眼睛却在跟臂弯里的女孩调情。

“Sif陪我们喝几杯吧？你这样的淑女之姿我还想再多看几眼呢。”Loki知道这种轻浮的挽留只会让她更想离开。

代替回答，Sif粗暴地把一个又硬又重的东西砸到说话人怀里，从下手的力道来看，女神殿下是真生气了。Loki顺势接住——是Thor用来装礼物那个木匣子。

“你们兄弟俩真是我见过最会惹麻烦的一对了。”Sif恨恨地说道。

Loki夸张地抬抬手表示委屈：“你烦我哥就算了，我过生日怎么得罪你了？”

Sif不耐烦地把木匣子的上盖掀开，露出里面精致的匕首，“就这个破玩意，Thor拿着图纸来找了我几十趟，前两天还七改八改。他非要去瓦特阿尔海姆找最好的侏儒工匠打造。为了赶制出来那家伙两天没合眼，结果你不喜欢。这打击太——大了，他拉着Volstagg大喝特喝，结果两人都喝醉了。刚才我们费好大劲才把他弄回房。”女神粗鲁地把披肩裹回身上，“你那蠢哥哥醉成那样还不肯躺下，发酒疯非要找你，他的房间现在已经成废墟了。”留给Loki一个超大的白眼后，Sif扭头朝宴会厅门外大步走去。

Fandral安慰般地拍拍Loki的肩，笑着圆场：“别怪Sif，她没有恶意，只是心疼Thor。”

Loki无奈地笑笑，低头抿了一口杯中的葡萄酒。

***

送走宾客已经是深夜。莽莽九界，星辰安静地燃烧，享受至暗的时刻。

Loki今天喝了不少，他把母后送回水晶宫，独自走在回房的路上。也许是重复的次数太多，身体跟着记忆踏上了去书房的道路。等他发现自己走反了方向时，已经置身在水晶宫和书房之间的花园里了，铃兰在夜风的轻抚下簌簌作响，这里是Thor的寝宫外。

既然已经到这儿了，就去看看Thor吧。心里忽然柔软了，那份温暖召唤着他抬起脚步。

一踏进Thor房间Loki就被脚下的杂物绊了一下，看来Sif说的状若废墟确实不假。

Loki的夜视能力很好，他很快习惯了房间的暗度。他小心地跨过地上的各种障碍物——椅子、酒瓶、杯子、台灯、水盆，似乎整个房间里已经没一样东西还能完好地立着。

醉酒的Thor四仰八叉地横躺在床上，睡得正香。

这件卧室特别通透，宽敞的露台具有极佳的视野，寝榻陈设在没有窗帘和窗户的露台边。Loki一直觉得这样的房间毫无私密性，而Thor却很喜欢这种随时可以奔向室外的自由感。

Loki走近床边。星光落在Thor身上，他安静地睡着，头发乱糟糟地散开，像肆意流淌的金子。光芒缭绕睫毛透明的前端，盈着脸颊浅色的发毛和坚毅的轮廓，好像他才是光源本身。

沉睡的王子还穿着之前那身软甲，显然把他按回床上就叫人筋疲力尽了。想象当时是怎样一副混乱的场景，Loki就忍不住钩起嘴角。他单膝压上床沿，伸手拂过软甲侧面的一串皮扣，那些繁琐的机关总把Thor搞得烦躁不堪，而现在它们在魔法师一个简单的动作下齐刷刷地弹开了。

把软甲从强壮的战士身上脱下来可是个体力活儿，体力和耐心都极度有限的魔法师很快就放弃了。他在床边站了一会儿决定离开。

Loki。

Thor醒了？他试探地回了声“哥哥”，然而视线中的人没有任何反应。也许刚才是他听错了。

“...ki，Loki。”呢喃的声音懵懂不清。

Loki探身望去，呼唤他的人压根没睁眼。是梦话吗？他近距离俯视Thor，那可真是一张讨喜的脸庞，像五月的天光，像爱和正义浇筑的芽长成了参天的树，难怪人人都爱他。

前额的几缕乱发在那张蠢兮兮的睡脸上落下阴影，Loki忍不住伸手将它们拨开。就在指尖碰触到额角的一瞬间，一只宽大的手掌以极快的速度兀然地抓住了Loki的手腕——是Thor。

“谁？Loki...？”

动物般敏锐的直觉让Thor在半梦半醒间做出惊人的反应，意识还一片混沌身体已经反射性地抓住擅自碰触自己的东西。苏醒的野兽眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，再次确认手中是自己的弟弟才放松了力道。找回重心的Loki往回缩了缩，跪坐在Thor身边。

“弟弟，你怎么在这儿？”刚复苏的嗓音干涩得沙哑。

“听说你喝醉了。”

“没有啊！我没醉！”Thor忙不迭地否认喝醉的事实，像所有的醉鬼一样，“是Volstagg喝醉了...”

Thor心虚地抬头看向Loki，原以为能言善辩的弟弟一定会像往常一样揭自己的短，却意外地跌进柔软的目光里。微弱的光线映在绿色的虹膜上，夜空下的湖水在那里荡开一圈涟漪。

“对不起，弟弟。我又搞砸了...”醉意和困倦褪去，Thor想起想起他心心念念要找Loki的原因，他应该向他道歉。

“不，该道歉的是我，父王的事不怪你，你的礼物很棒，而且...你穿皮甲比礼服更好看。”

Thor瞪大眼睛，他不敢相信Loki反过来在向自己道歉。不对，这一定是什么恶作剧的前奏，以以往的经验来看，Loki的道歉和退让多半是为了让他放松警惕，然后掉进下一个陷阱。

“弟弟，我为我糟糕的礼物和服饰向你道歉，可今天是你的生日，我们不闹了好吗？”Thor恳求着，他不知道要怎么做才能让这个诡计之神消停，换了平时他不会介意让弟弟恶作剧一下，只要他能消气，可今天是Loki的生日，他们却一整天都没能好好说上话，Thor心里难以名状地烦躁起来。

“我没闹，”Loki赌气似的地撇开脸，“我是很真诚地跟你道歉的。”

Thor被弟弟气鼓鼓的样子逗乐了，“哈哈，弟弟，‘真诚’和你一点也不搭。”

Loki回头看着这个笑得一脸得意的大个子，仿佛他吃光了母亲准备的所有布丁，仿佛全世界的真诚都被他独占了。

“哥哥，今天我真的很生气，一直到宴会开始你都没出现，我以为你跟父王一样不来了。  
“后来在人群中看到你的时候我开心极了，其实我根本不在乎父王的缺席，我拿父王和礼物的事为难你只是惩罚你来晚了害我担心。  
“你是我的哥哥，也是我最好的朋友。我承认我有时候会嫉妒你，可是永远也别怀疑我爱你。”

Loki直直地面对Thor，毫无隐藏，他的眼中盛着山涧甘露，温顺清澈；他的声音像微风拾起的羽毛，娉婷委婉。

从小到大Thor听过无数的称颂和赞美，可没有一句能像Loki的话这么动听。他缓缓抬起手抚上Loki的脖子——Thor喜欢Loki的后颈，纤细、优雅，而且那是一向包裹严实的弟弟少有的可以直接触摸到肌肤的位置。

“谢谢。”Thor回以温柔的笑容。

真诚的回应获得认可，得寸进尺的Loki打趣地冲哥哥提议：“那我们亲一下吧？”

Thor心里咯噔漏了一拍，这个提议对他来说实在太诱人了，他说不出“不”，他也不敢说“好”。为了掩盖心虚他慌慌张张地锤了下Loki的肩窝，避重就轻地回了句“别闹了”。

兄弟俩相视而笑，开心得可悲，爽朗得做作，谁也没有把失去这个吻的遗憾表现出来。

都这么晚啦，我回去了。Loki说，我只是刚好路过。

等Thor反应过来，他已经把辞行人的手腕死死拽住了。紧紧的，尴尬的，沉默着。

Thor错过了一个吻，他觉得心里好像缺了一块，得找个东西填上，“今晚一起睡吧”。可惜恋爱中的雷神完全不似战场上勇猛，“像小时候一样”，他耍赖似的给自己找了个台阶下。

同样错过一个吻的Loki点点头，默念咒语轻松地把繁重的礼服换成了宽松的睡袍。魔法造诣惨不忍睹的Thor呆呆地看着瞬间变装的弟弟，即使他呆呆地张大嘴什么也没说，Loki也明明白白地从他的表情上读出一句感叹——魔法真方便！


	4. 谎言

— 肆 —

啊！

Thor被女性短促的惊呼吵醒，等他撑起满是困意的身体寻声望去时，只看到房门砰地关上了。

视线落回温软的床畔，四只交叠在一起的脚——自己的，还有Loki的。

哦对了，昨晚的记忆也如梦初醒，他把Loki留下说是要重温童年时光。然而他早已不复从前的天真，整个后半夜他都在担心粗重的心跳吵醒弟弟或者腿间的火热出卖他邪糜的心思。Thor不知道自己过了多久才睡着，他的记忆停留在Loki均匀的呼吸和发梢木质的清香上。

早上醒来时，他们像小时候那样，在睡梦中身体翻搅在一起——Loki枕着Thor的胳膊，Thor搂着Loki的腰，两人的小腿交叠地缠绕着，Loki的一只脚踩着哥哥的脚背。Thor重新入睡前脱掉了松懈的皮甲，现在他正赤裸着上身，Loki修长的腿从睡袍间露出一大截，轻飘飘的被子不知被谁蹬开了，岌岌可危地悬在床边。

嘎吱，房门再次打开了，一老一少两名侍女一起端着梳洗用具进来。年长的显然对这番情景见惯不怪了——人人都爱雷神，人人都想爬上他的床，大王子是从来不缺床伴的。刚才闯进来又冲出去的冒失少女根据上司的指示放好水盆，唯唯诺诺地跟在她身后退出了房间。

“嗯...？”关门的声音惊醒了王子的枕边人，阿斯加德的另一个王子。

“弟弟，你醒了？”Thor的声音里带着小小的遗憾。

刚醒来的人迷迷糊糊地应着声，慵懒地抬起手拨开散乱的黑发。他睡得很好，身边的温暖比太阳更慷慨。

“还困吗？要不要让侍女像把吃的送到床边来？”

诱人的早餐邀约，可惜Loki与Frigga有约在先了。他拒绝了Thor的好意踉踉跄跄地下了床，用魔法把睡袍换成皮甲。穿戴整齐的魔法师回头看看还卷在毯子里的兄长，不出所料又是一副羡慕的表情。

“如果你现在起床，我可以帮你扣软甲的皮扣。”

哄孩子一样的安慰让巨型孩童笑开了花。这次Loki没再使用魔法，他一个个扣着Thor的绑带，Thor也没催促他——这样他们可以在对方身边再多待一会儿。

***

Frigga命侍卫等在门口，独自带着Loki走进了Odin的宝库。

“你看这个不错。”神后兴致勃勃地摆弄着一把水晶法杖，好像她不是在给儿子选武器而是在给自己挑首饰。

Loki接住递过来的法杖，想象自己挥舞它的样子...会被嘲笑像个小公主吧？体贴的儿子没有把这种讥讽的评语告诉母亲，只是笑着摇摇头，把它放回了原来的位置。

地宫宝库里不少法系武器和稀奇古怪的东西Loki都只在书上读到过或者压根没见过，Frigga一一给他介绍着这些宝物由来。

两人走过一个半身高的石柱，上面端放着一个蓝色宝盒。幽蓝的寒光透过黑色荆棘，隐隐灼灼地释放着冷冽的魔力。这显然是一个法系宝物，Loki注意到母亲的目光在上面短暂地停留了一秒却故意无视了它，这让他好奇起来。

“那是什么？”Loki问道。

“远古冰棺，冰霜巨人的宝物。你父王在将进犯米德加德的巨人打回老家后就将它带回保存在这里了。”神后轻描淡写地说着，脚步丝毫没有停留。

Loki没有跟上Frigga，他莫名地对这个远古冰棺很感兴趣，不死心地问：“我可以看看它吗？”

“不行！”Frigga停下来喝止想要上前的儿子。

母亲的呵斥让Loki愣在原地，但她过激的反应反他更加好奇。Frigga也意识到这点，转而用缓和的语气解释道：“那是冰霜巨人的东西，Loki，你不能选这个，我们看看别的吧。”她极力掩盖不安的情绪，拉着Loki继续往前走，尽量自然地把儿子的注意力带到别的东西上。

在宝库逛了一圈，Loki也没有挑好想要的东西，有些看得上眼的东西他也不好意思开口。

“没关系的母后，”儿子体贴地搂着Frigga走出地宫，“我真的不在意礼物，你知道我不喜欢用法器。”

魔法师并不需要武器，魔力源自施术者本身的力量，法器只是帮助他们汇集法力而非力量的源泉。比起挥舞法杖，无需载体的静默魔法实用性更强。

“母后我要去藏书阁了，礼物你随便挑挑就好。”Loki告别了母亲，但他心里仍没有放下刚才的疑问。

***

“父王，您找我？”Thor站在王座之下，恭敬地向众神之父欠身行礼。

早上Loki离开后不久，Thor得知Odin从亚尔夫海姆归来的消息，是侍卫前来传达国王召见他的命令。

父神安坐于王座之上，身披战甲手持永恒之枪，像一尊威严的塑像。他的胡子和头发花白了，漫长的寿命并不意味着不会衰老，连日奔波于战场给他的面容蒙上倦意。

“亚尔夫海姆的叛军已被击退，但暗黑精灵残党四散，我们仍要留意他们的动向。Thor，我的儿子，带上你的人去跟留在亚尔夫海姆的Vili将军汇合，他会把这两日交战的情况告诉你，你去协助他清剿剩余的敌军。”Odin平静地给儿子下达了命令。

“遵命父王。”Thor低头领命，“如果没别的事我现在就去召集属下准备出发。”

“——还有，”头顶传来的声音唤住了准备转身离开的Thor，他回头聆听父王的嘱咐，但Odin接下来的话却跟战场没有任何关系。“Thor，你还年轻，现在怎么玩闹都可以，但是要有底线。”

Thor被这番话搞得懵住了，他脑子里只想着奔赴战场杀敌，全然不理解话中之意。

Thor并不知道父亲让Vili试探Loki的事，Odin原本只是希望二儿子能坦然地接受立兄长为储的事，然而他们却意外地发现了一个更棘手的问题——禁忌之恋。

对儿子们比任何人都了解的Odin不打算从Loki这边下手解决此事，小儿子表面乖顺却心思缜密，妄加置喙反而会激起叛逆之心。好在长子Thor虽然年少轻狂但正直坦率，从他这里切入更为简单，况且他的心思似乎还流连于频繁更换的女伴身上。

这对于众神之父而言也不是一个轻松愉快的话题，但眼前的情况让他不得不把话挑明，否则这个迟钝的儿子根本领会不了他的意图。

“你和Loki是兄弟”，众神之父的声音像金子浇筑的钝器一样敲打下来——

“兄弟之间绝对不能超越亲情的界限。”

***

Loki站在摆放远古冰棺的石柱前，对于一个优秀的魔法师而言，避开巡逻的侍卫进入宝库并非难事。

这个霜巨人的宝物如它的名字一样，散发着瘆人的寒意。它让Loki感到害怕，不仅因为它蕴含着陌生而骇人力量，更因那里掩藏着什么不可告人的秘密——而且这个秘密与自己有关。

无法无视这个谜题，那便亲手解开。

生性多疑的二王子缓缓抬起双手，试探性地拿起冰棺。在接触的一瞬间，指尖的皮肤旋即变成蓝色，浸入皮肤的色彩裹挟着图腾一般的纹理顺着手指往上蔓延。见状Loki赶紧松手，怪异的肤色和花纹也随即消散。

这是什么？  
我是什么？  
Loki在心里发问。

为了回答心中的疑问，他再次向那可怕的法器伸出手。

“住手，Loki！”众神之父在他身后大声喝止。

Loki并没有立刻做出反应，他迟疑了几秒——漫长的几秒。

“我被诅咒了吗？”黑发青年悻悻地问道。他回过头对面自己的父亲，Odin站在不远处的石阶上看着他，他的小儿子，寒厉的脸庞布满异域纹案，苦涩的疑惑从猩红的眼瞳中溢出。

放开远古冰棺的Loki逐渐褪去奇特的表征，恢复成阿斯加德人的模样。

Odin知道已经无法也没有必要再隐瞒了。

***

“弟弟，你怎么在这儿？我找你好久了！”Thor远远地冲独自坐在庭院里的Loki招手。

金宫的庭院凝聚了神域的庄重与繁华，花鸟鱼兽日夜歌唱，雨露星辰细密流转。热闹的花园中，只有Loki身边的声音和光影是凝固的。他独坐在蔷薇花丛的荫蔽中，Thor差点看漏掉。

“弟弟？”Thor已经走近Loki身边。

“哥哥。”Loki头也不回地应了一声，微弱的声音被风吹散。

Thor并没有留意Loki的异常，他现在一心想着战场杀敌的事：“弟弟，父王派我去亚尔夫海姆打扫战场，你要一起去吗？”他已经通知四勇士同行，按惯例也会带上自己的兄弟。对Thor而言Loki并不是必不可少的战力，但却是最亲密的战友。

Loki没有拒绝的理由，Thor自信满满地认为。即使平时弟弟一副高冷的样子不屑于参与他和朋友们的冒险和游乐，但关键时刻却总会跟他并肩作战，不论是凶险的战场，还是寻常的任务。更何况昨天他们还亲密地睡在一起。Thor的心突然沉了下来，他想起之前跟父王的谈话，为什么父王会突然说这个？难道父王知道他对Loki...他不敢再往下想。

回过神的Thor发现自己迟迟没有获得答复。

“弟弟，你怎么了？”迟钝的兄长终于在对方失落的侧脸上看出异样，他欠身拍拍单薄的肩膀又叫了声弟弟。

弟弟，弟弟，弟弟...Loki压根没有注意Thor说什么，只是反复咀嚼着这个称谓。我不是你弟弟，他心里只有这个想法。

在此之前，地宫中的谈话颠覆了Loki一千年以来的认知——他不是Odin的儿子，他的父亲是约顿海姆之王、冰霜巨人Laufey。大战之后，Odin从约顿带回远古冰棺和一个被舍弃在神殿里的婴儿，那就是他，Loki Laufeyson，Laufey之子。

Loki质问Odin为何要带回他，他不相信这个威震九界的众神之父仅仅是为了一丝善念而收养敌人的后代。“我希望你能成为阿斯加德和约顿海姆通向和平的桥梁”——这是约顿人得到的回答，这个答案也解决了他数百年来的另一个疑问——为什么父王总是偏爱Thor。

美好谎言编织的幻境崩塌了，摔成锋利的碎片，反射不出任何光，剜进心口，淌下无声的愚梦。

所有的爱都是虚假的，所有的回忆均由人杜撰，那些承诺形同虚设。Loki，他只是一个等待着被利用的棋子。那些为了博得父亲和他人认可的努力，只换来偏爱和冷漠——原来如此，他从一开始就是错的。

他曾渴望的，他所付出的，与这个谎言如此契合——皆为虚妄。

“...ki？Loki！”Thor的呼喊让沉思者回过神来。

黑发王子像一具坏掉的木偶一样，艰难地扭过头看着身边的人——他的哥哥，Thor Odinson，真正的、唯一的阿斯加德王子，拥有一切他渴望事物的天之骄子。阳光编织的金发，大海凝聚的双眸，磐石般强壮的身躯；父母细致入微的爱，朋友无条件的信任，子民的崇敬和追随。嫉妒不会损害雷神的荣光分毫，只让Loki觉得自己更加丑陋和不堪。

Loki恨他，可他也爱他，他比任何人都清楚人们为什么爱Thor，因为他也比任何人都更爱他。Loki为自己活在Thor的阴影之下而痛苦，却又为此为而喜悦，Thor的每一寸光芒都化作刀刃没入他，苦涩又温暖。

可是——Thor知道吗？他知道我的身世吗？他知道我恨他，我爱他吗？对他而言我又是怎样的存在呢...？无数的疑问翻涌着，全都卡在Loki的喉咙里，他吃力地咽了一口唾沫，好像要把那些问题活生生吞回去。

Thor发现弟弟的脸色很不好，他扶着他的肩，偏着头查看对方的状况，原本白皙的脸庞失了血色般苍白，绿色的双眸视线散乱，泛着离迷的水光，望进去一片混沌。“弟弟，你怎么了？”他关切地询问。

“弟弟...？”Loki重复着他的话，“弟弟...”

我不是你的弟弟，从来都不是。

Loki将目光凝聚起来，直直地看向Thor的眼睛。他心里有无数个疑问，然而他最想知道的是——“除了你的弟弟，我还算什么？” 

Thor愣住了，他从来没想过这个问题，他不敢想。

可是Loki为什么会这样问呢？他脑海里闪过早上的情景，他们一起沐浴着晨光醒来，亲密、自然地交谈，Loki还亲自为他穿戴。那些画面还那么清晰——窗外是阳光下的彩虹桥，弟弟温顺地低着头，认真穿系软甲的皮扣。阳光落在睫毛上、落在白净的后颈上，微小的反光把他们之间的空气都照亮了。Thor甚至记得那片皮肤上细小的绒毛，记得自己想要抚摸那里的冲动。

“Loki你怎么了？早上不是好好的吗...”

现在眼前的Loki，不同于早上的他，也不同于任何时候。他不再是那个黏着兄长的孩子，也不是对Thor恶作剧的少年，甚至不是远远看着他不动声色的二王子。Loki的眼里激荡着他读不懂的情绪，Thor不知该如何回答他提出的问题。

——除了你的弟弟，我还算什么？

Thor心里，Loki早已不是弟弟那么简单。他高傲、冷艳、狡黠，但这些只是表象，从小一起长大的Thor知道，不论Loki表现何如，他依旧是那个细腻敏感、渴望爱的孩子。他喜欢这样的Loki，他甚至连这种表里不一都觉得可爱，那个骄傲的弟弟如果知道自己这样的看法，一定会气得再也不理自己吧。

Thor的沉默激怒了Loki，尽管他知道这个问题近乎于无理取闹，可他想听Thor说点什么，说点让他心里好受的话，可对方一言不发，默认着一个残酷的事实——他什么也不是。

愤怒，哀怨，纠结，痛苦，突然之间全都从Loki的胸口褪去——他一无所有。在这一瞬间，那些他曾渴望的东西他竟全都不在乎了，除了那个问题的答案。

“回答我Thor，你把我当作弟弟，除此之外呢？”

被逼问的金发王子虚张着嘴，比这个问题的答案更让他为难的是眼前这个人本身。

阿斯加德总是晴天，弟弟脸上一定是笑容，这都不是事实，却是Thor信奉的真理。但现在，天空笼罩着阴霾，弟弟...Loki看着他，那双看着他的眼睛——

下雨了。

Thor脑子里一片混乱，忘了语言，忘了任务，忘了父亲的话，他只想抱住眼前这个泪人，安慰他，亲吻他，他愿意倾尽神力去换他一个笑容。

“Loki...”宠溺和怜惜压得Thor的声音有些沙哑，他伸手揽住弟弟的后颈将他拉向自己，拇指摩挲着濡湿的脸颊。

他的愚望，他的痴梦，他最隐秘晦涩的欲求，现在近在咫尺——Loki怯怯地倚着Thor，泪湿的睫毛随着不安的眼神低垂着，压抑的啜泣颤动着肩头。他们能听到对方的呼吸，甚至能感觉彼此的心跳。一股无名的躁动蒸干了Thor的咽喉——我可以吻他吗？我可以告诉他我爱他吗？

——绝对不能超越亲情的界限——

父亲的声音敲打着Thor理智的底线，他从狂躁难耐的冲动中回过神来。

不，他不能这么做。如果现在吻他，Loki也许不会拒绝，可是在那之后呢？除开慰藉，弟弟能接受自己的感情吗？利用对方的脆弱逼他就范，这就是自己渴望从Loki身上得到的东西吗？——不，这不是自己想要的，也不是那个心爱的、骄傲的人想要的。

“Loki，你是我的弟弟，是我最爱的人。你的血是我的血，你的喜悦是我的喜悦，所以你的泪水会让我心碎。我们一起长大，我们一起玩耍、一起战斗，我们是彼此最重要的存在。这是相连的血脉带给我们的，但已经超越了血脉的羁绊。我愿意与你分享荣光也可以携手走过最黑暗的时刻，无论你现在为什么而痛苦，告诉我，我可以——”

Loki抬起头看着Thor，微微牵动嘴角露出浅浅的笑容，残留的泪水沿着泪痕滑落，他用眼神打断Thor，浅浅地摇了摇头：“够了Thor，够了，谢谢你。”

这个表情Thor再熟悉不过了，他知道Loki在逞强。

“Lo...”

“Thor！”

从正准备说什么的金发青身背后传来呼喊他名字的声音，Sif匆匆忙忙跑来，“到处不见你人影，你快去陛下的寝宫吧，神后找你有急事。”

“发生什么事了？这么着急。”按之前的安排，Thor即将启程去亚尔夫海姆，这个节骨眼父母却急着召唤自己，不好的预感。

父王进入奥丁之眠了。身后的Loki代替Sif作答，他已经抹去泪水，恢复了寻常的冷漠神情。

Sif这才发现她寻找的另一个目标也在，之前他正好隐匿在那幅高大的身影下，她完全没注意到他。

怎么回事？见弟弟似乎知情，Thor着急地追问。

Sif急躁地打断道：“先别说了，正好Loki这在这里，神后让你们一起过去！”

***

母子三人聚在众神之父的卧榻前，金色的光幔笼罩着沉睡的老人。

“这次奥丁之眠来得很突然，我们都没有准备。”Frigga神情凝重地守望着沉睡的丈夫。除了Odin突如其来的沉睡，导致沉睡的缘由更让她忧心——小儿子知道了自己被隐瞒千年之久的身世。

但眼下，身为皇后的她必须振作起来代为执掌九大王国。“Thor，你不用去亚尔夫海姆了，留在阿斯加德。此外...”Frigga将视线转向另一个儿子，“我会像以往一样代理掌权，但你们两个从今天起要跟着我见习王国管理的各项工作。父王年纪大了，以后这些事都会落到你们两人身上。”

我就不必了吧...Loki驳回了母亲的建议，他说话的时候没有直视对方，依旧低头看着沉睡的Odin。

“Loki我知道你心里有怨气，这件事我们之后再说，但见习的事情你就听我安排吧。”Frigga一边安抚着小儿子，一边把不知情的长子谴走，“Thor你去跟四勇士确认一下安防巡逻，特殊时期更要重视阿斯加德的安全。”

Thor按母亲的指示离开了，留给Frigga和Loki单独谈话的机会。

“Loki...”

“为什么要瞒着我？”Loki看着母亲，眼里比起伤痛更多的是质疑和不满。

“我们不是想瞒着你，而是想保护你，”Frigga最清楚儿子脾性，她安抚着眼前这头受伤的小兽，“我们没有把真相告诉你，是怕真相伤害你。我们爱你，你是我们的儿子，在我们眼里你与其他人没有任何不同。”

眼前是最爱自己的母亲，是唯一平等对待自己的人，Loki不忍再说伤害她的话，但他仍不能接受被欺骗的事实。

“我不是你们的儿子，我甚至不是阿斯加德人。”Loki低声反驳着，“你不要管我了。”

“Loki，别这么说...”Frigga起身想要上前安慰情绪低落的儿子，可对方看出她的意图，在她靠近前便起身拉开了距离。

“母后，如果没别的事我就先告退了。”Loki不由分说地转身离开，身后只留下母亲无奈的叹息。

***

在Thor被Hogun慌慌张张地摇醒之前，他睡得正香甜。这两天他太累了，除了跟着母后见习政务和巩固安防，他还抽空去了一趟亚尔夫海姆代表Odin慰问前线的阿斯加德战士，又在金宫设宴接待了前来向众神之父表示感谢的精灵王子一行，他几乎是连轴转个不停。

原本应该跟他一起分担这些工作的弟弟Loki却把自己所在书房里，一次也没露面。Thor忙着完成了两人份的工作，甚至连去看望他的时间都没有。

“Thor，Thor醒醒！”Hogun以战士特有的蛮力大力摇晃着从床上拎起来的好友兼上司，情况太紧急了，哪里根本顾得上礼节，“出大事了！神后要立刻见你。Loki他——”

“Loki！？”弟弟的名字瞬间冲散了Thor的睡意，他紧张地反手抓住好友的衣襟，迫不及待地问，“我弟弟怎么了？”

Hogun大叹一口气。

——Loki私闯地宫然后逃出阿斯加德了。

***

“母后，这是怎么回事！？”

Thor匆忙赶到神后的寝宫时，四勇士已经齐聚于此，守卫和侍女都被谴退了。神后站在会客室中央，她甚至没来得及更换寝衣就召见了他们，事情发生得太过突然。

Frigga焦急地迎上前揽住儿子唤了声Thor，像是为了确认他的存在似的抓紧儿子的手臂。

“母后我来了，告诉我发生了什么事。”Thor连忙安抚她，一向端庄自持的母亲竟如此慌乱。

Frigga快速地整理了情绪，她现在除了是一个母亲，也是阿斯加德的掌权人，“黎明时分守卫来报，Loki用魔法潜入地宫宝库带走了远古冰棺——那是冰霜巨人的宝物。Heimdall已经确认过，Loki去了约顿海姆...”

“远古冰棺？约顿海姆？为什么...为什么Loki要偷那玩意儿，为什么他会去约顿？”Thor心里一大堆疑问，冰棺、约顿海姆，他实在无法将憎恶霜巨人的弟弟跟这些东西联系到一块儿。

“Thor，事情发生的太突然了，我没法详细跟你解释，但是我们必须想办法带回Loki，Loki他...” Frigga哽咽着顿了顿，她的视线掠过一旁的四勇士又回到长子身上，下了决心地说道：“Loki不是你的亲弟弟，他出生在约顿海姆，两天前他知道了自己的身世。”

！？

Frigga的坦白对Thor和四勇士而言都太过突然。出于对Thor好友的信任，神后让四勇士获知了这个的秘密，但这并不意味他们就可以随意探听皇室私事，四人暗暗交换着眼神，谁也不敢吱声。

“怎么会...”Thor不敢相信自己的耳朵，“Loki不是你们的孩子？他是...约顿人——霜巨人的后代？”

Frigga沉重地点点头，她知道Thor无法马上接受这个事实，但她需要他尽快想办法带回Loki。这件事迫在眉睫，不仅仅为家事，两百年前那则预言诡谲的黑影掠过心底。

“Thor，有任何问题之后再说，现在我们必须找到Loki并把他带回阿斯加德。”神后的声音沉稳而严厉，现在理智主导着她。

“我马上召集军队去约顿把Loki带回来，如果霜巨人横加阻挠，正好把他们全灭了！”

“不行Thor！”Frigga对儿子的脾气了如指掌，作为掌权者她必须从更高的层面看待此事，“前往约顿海姆是Loki的个人行为，冰霜巨人没有任何越轨之举。我们有停战协议，你这样大张旗鼓地带着军队过去会挑起不义的战争。”

Thor哪管得了这么多，他本来就对霜巨人深恶痛绝，如果他们敢动弟弟一根毫毛，他必要屠尽这个种族。

“那要怎么办母后？”对了，既然军队不行，那自己去便是，Thor握了握手中的Mjolnir对母亲说道：“我一个人去，只要带回Loki就行了，我一个人就能解决。”

单独行动确实是更好的方案，但身为母亲的Frigga不放心Thor独自前往那个陌生、敌对的王国——他冲动好斗，Loki又那么倔强，两人不知会在那儿闹出什么情况来。

四勇士终于明白神后召见他们的用意了。

“我们不能让Thor一个人去冒险。”Sif关切地主张。  
“去哪儿我都会跟着他的。”Fandral的口气像是要陪王子去郊游。  
“我也会追随他。” 对阿斯加德和好友无比忠诚Hogun说道。  
“我也是！”Volstagg紧接着附和。

Frigga对他们点点，她为儿子有这样一群挚友而欣慰，她想起只身前往陌生母国的小儿子——如果Loki能有这样一群朋友，也许就不会选择孤独地离去了吧？


	5. 占有

— 伍 —

“呵，我很想知道阿斯加德的王子殿下来见我有何贵干。”

石座之上的Laufey俯视着冒冒失失闯进敌对阵营的王子。霜巨人之王眯缝着眼睛仔细观察阿斯加德人，不——他不是阿斯加德人。Laufey对这个闯入者的兴趣更浓了。

踏入陌生的国度后，Loki费了一番口舌才来到这个巨人之王面前。极少有阿斯加德人会来这种荒凉之地，周遭的霜巨人都带着强烈的敌意紧盯着他的一举一动。愚蠢、丑陋的种族——想到自己竟然与这些怪物是同类，Loki一阵自我厌恶。

“亲爱的巨人国王，你的族人真是冷淡，我可是带着极大的诚意来投奔您的。”Loki微微欠身，装出恭敬友善的样子。

“哦？我想看看你所谓的‘诚意’是否足够让我接受一个阿斯加德叛徒。”Laufey抬着下巴回话，即使距离和光线让他的神情难以辨别，但不屑的态度从他的声音中充分地传达了出来。

“我可以保证，当你看到我带给你的礼物，不仅是你，整个约顿海姆都会对我感恩戴德。”

对方没再接话，即使霜巨人战败，曾盛极一时的约顿海姆已是断壁残垣，巨人族的国王依旧不是好对付的角色。不拿出让他信服的东西连对话都难以进行下去。

Loki抬起双手在胸前交叠而后分开，一个散发着幽蓝光芒的宝盒出现在他手中——远古冰棺，约顿海姆的能量之源，一千年来被Odin禁锢于阿斯加德地宫之中的冰霜魔法至宝。

看到魔法师手中物品的一瞬间，在场的巨人们集体躁动起来，有人甚至发出深沉的嘶吼。连Laufey都不由自主地从王座上起身，但他立刻又压低身段坐了回去，摆出高冷的姿态。巨人王的反应没有逃过Loki的眼睛，而对方也注意到他手持冰棺时变蓝的外观。

“如何，Laufey陛下？”手掌轻轻一转，冰棺旋即消失于虚空，褪去了霜巨人表征的Loki挑起眉梢询问。

“披着阿斯加德人外皮的同胞，你想要什么？”Laufey故作淡定地回到。

Loki轻笑，远古冰棺在手，他可以跟约顿海姆提任何条件，他要让所有霜巨人拜服在自己脚下。

“我的父王Odin——其实他不是我的亲生父亲，我想您也看出来了——在我很小的时候他告诉我，‘你生而为王’。当时我并不明白这句话的意思，但现在您看——”一个玩味的停顿，“我手上的东西可以让我成为约顿之王吗？”

“狂妄！”轻浮的态度激怒了巨人王，他闷哼一声，“就凭一个冰棺，你以为约顿海姆就会臣服于你吗？”

“不，实际上我不用凭这个。”被斥责的年轻人耸耸肩：“凭我是约顿海姆正统的继承人，这个答案您满意吗？”

Laufey眯起眼端详着这个大放厥词的青年，以阿斯加德人的标准来说他也不算强壮，实际身为霜巨人后代的他的体格实在弱小得可怜，一千来岁的年纪——Laufey猛然明白他话中的含义，原来如此，那个自己舍弃掉而后被Odin带走的孱弱婴儿已经这么大了。

***

正在Laufey揣度着阿斯加德二王子身世的同时，外围不远处响起一阵骚动。

Loki——！

金发阿斯加德人踢开挡在自己面前的霜巨人，他身后跟着几个战士模样的队友。来人正是Thor。

Thor...？他以为他们不会再见了，然而一道强光固执地穿透防线落在Loki最致命的软肋上。在见到短暂阔别的兄长时，他内心难以抑制地动摇了。在所有人做出反应前，Thor已经大步流星地赶到Loki面前。

“弟弟，跟我回去！”金发男人恨恨地嚷道。

“我不是你弟弟——我想你母亲已经告诉你了，”几个阿斯加德人聚集在自己身上的视线带着复杂的情绪，既然他们和Thor都知道了，那他更没有理由回阿斯加德了，“你真是不会察言观色啊，‘我的哥哥’，没看我正在忙吗？你这样冒冒失失地闯进霜巨人的地盘撒野可不明智。”

在赶到约顿海姆的路上，Thor更多的是担心弟弟的安危，可安好无恙的Loki并不打算听他的话，雷神压抑已久的烦躁感几乎要爆炸了——“别胡闹了，跟我走！”

王子们，从兄弟两人头顶传来巨人国王低沉威严的声音，“这里是约顿海姆，不是阿斯加德的花园，你们为何觉得可以想来就来，想走就走？”

Thor只想着带弟弟回家，压根不在意这里是约顿海姆还是刀山火海，但Loki抢先开口：“我很抱歉陛下，这个不知天高地厚的家伙是来找我的，不过我并不想见他，现在我就打发他走。我们还有重要的事情没谈完呢。”

银舌头驾轻就熟地给双方一个台阶下，然而Thor丝毫不领情：“我对约顿没兴趣，我只是来带我弟弟回家的，如果有任何人阻挠我——”Mjolnir从他手中跃起又沉稳地落回手心，“那就看看自己的脑袋够不够硬吧。”

身边的氛围瞬间变得剑拔弩张，阿斯加德小队人数的劣势是显而易见的。

“Thor...”Sif靠近一步，小声说道：“在这里打起来我们太不利了，别冲动，带上Loki我们走。”

人数寡不敌众，地形、环境不熟悉，他们甚至连退路都没有找好，明显的劣势让闯入者们冷静了下来。

“Laufey，把我弟弟交出来，我们可以立刻离开，大家都相安无事。”Thor带着威胁意味的发言有虚张声势之嫌。

“Odinson，是你弟弟不愿意跟你走，没人扣留他，你应该尊重他的决定。现在带着你的人离开，我甚至可以不追究你违背停战协议擅闯约顿的事。”Laufey算是很有诚意地送客了，他大可以为Thor的冒失向Odin发难，但眼下他更在意远古冰棺。

现在离开对阿斯加德人来说是最好的选择，事情已经闹到霜巨人之王面前，他们能全身而退又不引发两国矛盾，实属难得。四勇士沉默地等着王子做出决断，Thor也明白其中的道理，但他不愿丢下Loki无功而返。

见闯入者没有立刻感恩戴德地滚蛋，霜巨人们怒不可遏，终于，一个口不择言的巨人发言了：“快滚回家吧，小公主。”

完蛋了。

在任何人做出反应之前，Thor已经抡起Mjolnir一锤打飞了挑衅的约顿人。

哼哼？下一个！Thor怒吼道。

战斗一触即发。

巨人们的怒火瞬间爆发，他们咆哮着朝阿斯加德人冲过去。四勇士也立刻迎战，他们上前与Thor背靠背围成一圈，各自应付着面前的巨人，人数的劣势使他们必须同时对付复数的敌人，即使队员个个身经百战，这样的战斗依旧过于吃力。巨人有着天生的体格和力量的优势，Thor一行人在战斗中逐渐落于下风。

事情的发展让Loki始料未及，他压根想到Thor会冒险深入约顿，何况他还不顾后果地在这儿大打出手。但现在最重要的是保住那几个傻子的小命，Loki脑子里飞快地寻找着让Thor他们安全离开的办法。

战况急转直下，一个霜巨人抡起武器往地面砸去，顷刻间锋利的冰柱从地面疯长而出，冰刺扎入Fandral左肩，鲜血染红了穿透的尖端，进攻的巨人丝毫没有停顿，挥舞着武器杀向动弹不得的阿斯加德人。突然一把旋飞的短刀插入那个巨人的咽喉，庞大的身躯瞬间化作石砾。Loki跳到Thor身边护住兄长因队友受伤而暴露给敌人后背，刚才正是他对Fandral出手相救。

“往西北角跑，那边有开阔的地方，到那里召唤彩虹桥！”Loki简短地下着指令。

Hogun和Volstagg将Fandral从冰刺上扶下来，大胡子男人扛起受伤的好友跟着其他人一起按指示突击。他们边打边退，Loki用魔法放出浓雾，Thor负责断后，一行人逐渐与追击的巨人拉开少许距离。

“Thor，带他们去悬崖边，我来断后！”Loki一边解决追在前头的敌人，一边将Thor往后方让。

“不行，我不能丢下你！”金发王子几乎是冲他咆哮。Loki为了帮他们逃走与霜巨人交战，将他独自留在约顿海姆无疑是送死。

Thor伸出手想将弟弟拉回身边，但那只手被对方用力一推，他失去重心踉跄地退到四勇士身边。与此同时，随着Loki一声“Heimdall”的呼喊彩虹桥应声敞开在一行人头顶，七彩的光柱轰然砸落在约顿海姆一角，逼近的霜巨人统统被冲击震开。Thor绝望地望向弟弟所在的方位，他果然没在彩虹桥传送的范围里。

彩虹在水光中扭曲变形，拧成碎片从碧绿的湖里跌落，Loki眼里是长久的诀别。

“不！！！！！”

四勇士的身影瞬间消失在原地，一个黑影从光柱中冲出。Thor不顾一切地抡起Mjolnir用几乎将对方撞倒的力度扑向Loki。电光火石间，他一把搂住那纤细的腰身，抡圆神锤飞回彩虹桥的传送阵中。

耀眼的光柱瞬间消失，压倒性的轰鸣声顷刻停止，只留下地面硕大的魔法印记和巨人们愤怒的咆哮回荡在约顿的荒原之上。

***

彩虹桥的强光将Thor一行人带回阿斯加德。

“你们带Fandral去疗伤，Loki，把远古冰棺交给Heimdall！”Thor简短地做出安排。

Hogun和Volstagg立刻扶着受伤的好友走出彩虹桥大厅，Sif也跟了上去。事已至此，Loki只能乖乖交出冰棺，他直接用魔法将窃取的宝物传送到Heimdall手中，手拿冰棺的守卫者用不带一丝情绪的金色双眼久久地盯着Loki。

“Loki，跟我来。”Thor的声音带着显而易见的愠意，没等黑发青年做出任何回应，他已经不由分说地拽着他飞了出去。

***

两人降落在Thor房间的露台上。Thor松开手，失去支撑的Loki顺着惯性撞上阳台旁的石柱。

“哈哈，我也很想你，哥哥。”处在窘迫的劣势下，恶作剧之神也不忘跟兄长打趣。

然而对方全然没有开玩笑的心情，刚才在约顿海姆Loki回望他的眼神还像刺一样扎在他心口上——那一瞬间他们都以为会是永别。

Thor抓住弟弟的双肩，把他拉到自己面前，厉声质问：“你知道你在干什么吗？你怎么这么糊涂！”

Loki挥开抓着自己的手，他不想跟这个天真的阿斯加德王子争辩，可对手丝毫不肯让步。虽然只高出半个头，但体格的差距让这个大块头像堵墙一样难以逾越。

“你懂什么？这是我自己选择的道路，你跑来发生么疯！”哪儿也去不了的Loki恨恨地抱怨。

什么意思？Thor不理解，“离开阿斯加德、离开你的亲人，这是什么道路？”

“一切都是谎言...”Loki徒然地想着——是的，谎言。在阿斯加德的一千年里，他的出生，他的父母，他的一切，包括面前的哥哥，都是虚假的，这一切原本就不属于他，“这并不是冲动或者意气用事。这几天我好好想过了，我应该离开阿斯加德，这里不是我的容身之处...”

“为什么要这样说！？”倾听者激动地打断道，“约顿海姆就是你的容身之处了吗？”

Loki被问得一愣，的确，约顿海姆也并不能接纳他。他是被Laufey抛弃的孩子，一出生就被带到阿斯加德，他不属于任何一边。

“可是这是我能想到对所有人都最好的方式...”Loki垂下眼睛，声音里透着无助。

最好的方式？Thor重复着他的话，“对谁而言是最好的？Loki，这样做哪里好了！”

“难道你觉得一个霜巨人的后代应该留在阿斯加德吗，在这里高枕无忧地当王子？你以为阿斯加德人能接受一个怪物？”Loki咄咄逼人地反问道。

作为厌恶霜巨人的阿斯加德人的一员，Thor无法反驳这番话，但他依然无法认可那个所谓的好主意。“你不用管别人怎么想，什么对所有人都好，你的‘所有人’包括你自己吗？”

“当然。”这并不是Loki真实的想法，但却说得理直气壮，他不想在Thor面前太过狼狈，“我是Laufey之子、约顿王位正统继承人，我应该回去。” 

“那你的‘所有人’——包括我吗？”

追问者垂低眼帘看着Loki，睫毛的阴云下是心碎的神情。

这样一点也不像他，Loki想。平时的Thor总是站在光芒和荣耀下，意气风发。蓝色的眼眸像阳光下刺眼的海水，他不敢直视。而现在，那双眼睛紧紧缠绕着他，眼中掀起痛苦的风暴，汹涌的漩涡卷着泡沫沉入水底，溺水之人无处可逃。

“这样对你不好吗？”Loki艰难地从喉咙里挤出辩驳的话语，“你总是众星拱月般受人追捧，你会在意我的存在吗？少一个王位的竞争者不是更——”

哐。

拳头砸在石柱上打断了对话，Thor将他禁锢在自己和柱子间狭小的空间里。

他生气了。

低垂的金色头颅从阴影里抬起，深蓝的双眼犹如风暴肆虐后的死寂。Loki沉默着，他不想进一步激怒这头受伤的野兽，可也没有逃跑的方法。

“我回答你的问题，Loki——我在意。”Thor的声音平静得可怕，“如果你离开，我会失去最在乎的人，失去渴望而不可得的人。  
“之前你问我，除了弟弟之外你算什么。我现在也可以回答你——  
“我喜欢你。”

那双清澈的眼睛像儿时初见的大海，无声地呼唤着他，Loki忘了呼吸，明明是自己的声音却遥远得难以辨识：“你...怎么会...？不可能...”

“我喜欢你，不是作为兄弟，长久以来——”Thor低声回应着对方支离破碎的质疑。

绿色的眸子动摇了，涟漪在眼底泛起微光。我不知道...Loki说，我不知道你有这种想法。他的犹疑让Thor焦虑，但低垂的眼眸流溢着光华，又给了他希望。

“看着我，Loki。”Thor抚上眼前人的后颈，指尖稍微施加了一点力道。

四目相接。星河汇聚成一滴苦涩的海水，斑驳的时光长出剜心的荆棘——好苦，好痛。

“Loki你是我的，哪也别去。”

***

聒噪的悸动敲打着Thor的胸口，他捧起挚爱之人的脸，将嘴唇重叠上去。柔软和温暖占领了那双颤栗的薄唇，苦闷的渴望终于找到了出口，原本浅浅的吻变得胶着缠绵。脸颊上温暖粗糙的手掌移动着，滑落到那作为男性太过纤细的腰身上，加注在掌心的力量抹消两人之间的距离。

Loki没有拒绝，甚至没有躲闪，他温顺地接受着Thor，轻易地向他敞开防线。被吸吮过的嘴唇微微肿起，濡湿的舌尖掠过单薄的下唇闯入齿列，舌头被侵入者霸道地挑起，缠绕着在口中翻搅。灼热的呼吸从亲吻的缝隙泄露，混合的唾液渗出嘴角，Thor忘情地舔舐着，放在对方脑后的手稍微用力，将那急促的呼吸生生堵回去，变换着角度蹂躏着那对单薄的唇瓣。

“Loki...”低沉的声音因情欲而嘶哑换来一声温存缠绵的回应。

他们重复着刚才的吻，更温柔也更狂野。Thor恋恋不舍地放开被他融化的双唇时，Loki已经瘫软在他怀里了。他贪婪地吻着爱人的脸颊，炽热、湿润的嘴唇落在对方耳边，Loki，Loki，他忘情地重复着这个让他疯狂的名字。带着情欲呼唤自己名字的声音和灵活的舌尖一起侵入耳廓，一股麻酥的电流穿过Loki的身体，他微微扬起头想要躲开那股冲击，嘴边溢出微弱的呻吟。

得到回应的男人愈发忘情地索取着，他摸索着解开对方领口的锁扣，嘴唇滑落到白皙纤长的颈项上，猩红的禁忌之花并蒂绽放。金色的雄狮抬起头，侵略性的眼睛牢牢锁毫无反抗之力的猎物。Loki的双眼蒙着雾气，沉默的凝视让他意识到自己的痴态，他难堪地皱紧双眉将头别开，但马上又被Thor的手掌包裹着扭回来。

重新面对面的两人近到只有呼吸的距离，Thor突然毫无征兆地松手，顺势将失去支撑而晃神的青年横抱起来。

Loki被卸在床幔之间，Thor像捕食的野兽一样压低身体逼近。在这张床上他抱过数不清的女人——但Loki是男人——Thor从未想过同性间的肌肤之亲，除了自己的弟弟，他曾无数次在情事中想起他——这太背德、太疯狂了。

我一定是疯了，Thor想。他甚至在心里试着否认自己喜欢Loki，但那只是徒劳，思考不是雷神的长项，本能会告诉他答案——现在，他体内的冲动昭然若揭，他想要Loki，不同于其他任何人，那是一种他从未体验过的、烈火灼心的难耐。

下方的衣襟被粗暴地撕裂，难以名状的躁动驱使着他，阿斯加德人发泄似的狠狠吮住眼前粉嫩的突起。

唔！Loki咬着手指，呻吟被口中的骨节压抑着。Thor将备受挤压的食指拉到自己面前，在齿印处落下安抚的吻：“你会咬伤自己的，Loki，舒服的话就出声让我知道。”

“那样太丢人了，哥哥。”  
“叫我的名字。”  
...Thor

代替奖励的是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

Thor并不是一个追求权术的人，也没有强迫别人臣服的兴趣，但他唯独喜欢弟弟的顺从，喜欢他抚着后颈时Loki带着笑意的温顺眼神。按Fandral的说法，这是一种强烈的占有欲，而他现在正强烈地渴望占有自己的弟弟，用最原始的方式。

Loki的腰身被兄长微微抬起，他不自觉地曲起膝盖配合着。Thor嵌身到他腿间，用火热、硬挺的隆起摩擦敏感的腿根，腰胯甚至模拟着插入的动作朝Loki后穴的位置顶撞。

啊...！

Thor的进攻卓有成效，突如其来的冲击让Loki失声呻吟。下体的摩擦愈发大胆，Thor攻陷了Loki残存的羞耻心，他不自觉地扭动腰肢迎合对方的挑逗。

魔法师纤细的身体被从衣物间剥离出来，他赤裸着，隐秘的欲望和腿间的挺立暴露在人面前。Thor不会再给他藏匿的机会，他俯身吻上立起的一双膝盖，随后分开它们沿着大腿吻到腿根。滚烫的手掌抚摸着大腿外侧，鼻尖和嘴唇蹭弄内侧细腻的皮肉，逼向下体的酥痒让Loki不断颤动。

Thor抬头确认了一下，对方的眼里没有丝毫拒绝之意。腿间欲望的中心被握住，醇厚的快感攀上Loki的脊背，紧接着又是更高的浪潮涌向他。Thor含住铃口，轻柔地吸干溢出前端的蜜液，激烈的触感让Loki不由得挺起上身。Thor对这样的反应很满意，他直接将整个性器含入口中。吸吮的靡靡水声夹杂着啜泣般的低吟，口腔带来的刺激将Loki一次次推上浪尖，他忘情地夹紧双腿，指尖穿过金色的发丝触摸那个温柔的施暴者。

金色的焰火悄然炸裂，抵不住唇舌的蹂躏，Loki在Thor口中释放了。

高潮的冲击让Loki一阵恍惚，直到对方带着轻微腥气的嘴唇吻上他，他才意识到Thor竟然将他的精液吞了下去。惊讶和羞臊让黑发王子瞬间红了耳根，对方却露出腼腆的笑容，像一个为心仪之人献上花束的少年。

Thor将葱白似的指尖引导到自己唇边，浅浅亲吻，然后摊开Loki的手掌，落在掌心是温柔的笑意。

***

“真的可以吗？”询问的声音不太确信，全然不似平时那个威风凛凛的雷神。

Loki不耐烦地把头转开，不要一直问了，他说。都这样了难道还能停吗。

散发着清甜花香的精油倾倒在指尖，Thor用沾湿的手指探入柔软的肠肉间，未经人事的隐秘穴口不自觉地收缩着。异物的翻搅和移动让Loki难堪地皱起眉头，在他完全适应前，第二支手指又急迫地探入，被撑开的洞口清晰地感受着指关节的入侵。

“够了，Thor，不要手指...”难以忍受身体的煎熬，那双绿色的眼睛求助般地望着Thor。

不好好扩张不行的，Thor耐心地安抚。他的尺寸即使是习惯了欢爱之事的女性也不可能轻松地接纳，身为男人又是第一次屈于人下，不难想象接下来发生的事会给Loki带来多大的痛苦。

可Loki根本不听他解释，体内的手指让他焦躁，他用手臂环住Thor将他拉近，双腿挑逗地攀上对方的腰际。在如此贴近的距离下，他低着头撒娇似的蹭着Thor的肩膀，发出诱人的邀请——别让我等了。

男人的理性根本经受不住心爱之人的挑衅。手指突兀地抽离，掠夺者立刻换上了更粗壮的入侵物。充血的龟头抵住那软化的穴口，Thor一口气将阴茎前端推入窄穴中。

呃——！即使有所准备，猛烈的扩张感仍让Loki失声叫出来。

惊呼声让Thor停下动作担忧地查看身下的情况，疼痛沾湿了Loki的眼眶，他顿时心疼不已，但对方阻止了抽离的动作。“不...不要拔出来，笨蛋！”Loki咬着牙命令道。挨骂的男人没再继续，爱怜的眼神降临在受难者身上，他安抚地亲吻着他的黑发。那个吻仿佛带着温暖的魔力，Loki躁动的心瞬间安静下来。

感受身下人逐渐习惯了自己，Thor再次动作起来。金色的发丝被汗水打湿凌乱地垂落着，冰蓝色的双眸满是爱意和怜惜，艰难的进攻让他的气息粗重，呼吸却没有凌乱。直到粗热的肉柱抵到最深处后他才停了下来。

狭窄的甬道处传来锐利的的酸胀感，Loki咬着牙忍受着入侵的过程，指尖深深地陷入Thor的后背。体内的性器退出少许又重新插到底端，连接处的摩擦带来酥麻的疼痛。肉壁逐渐习惯了抽插带来的欢愉，快感像长钉一样刺穿Loki的身体。

身体被汗水和体液浸得柔软、黏稠，感官全都集中到连接处。Thor分开缠绕着自己腰际的双腿，将角度撑到最大更深入地穿刺。下体撞击的节奏错乱着，Loki纤细的手指绞紧床单，他觉得自己犹如风暴中的浮木，随时都会被快感的巨浪淹没。

Thor毫无征兆地拔出肉柱的动作让Loki不满而甜腻地轻哼一声，绵软的身体很快被翻了过去，他按指示用膝盖撑起下身，像野兽一样趴在床上。Thor掰开Loki的臀瓣，一手扶着覆满爱液的阴茎，精准地用肉刃贯穿Loki靡软的肉壁。

“啊——！”

一口气插到底的动作往甬道中注入激烈的愉悦，黑发青年上身伏在床面上，抬起的腰肢摇摆着迎合身后的动作。Thor双手扣紧他的胯部，下体猛烈地撞击雪白的臀丘。不堪承受粗暴的脔搅侵犯，Loki膝盖一阵疲软，Thor轻缓地将他压低到床面上，缓慢的顶弄更温柔也更深入，他从身后握住Loki硬挺发疼的阴茎，抑制住他射精的冲动。

无数的银丝坠入湖面，层层叠叠的涟漪回荡在被快感朦胧的双眸中。呜，Thor...让我射，我不行了...Loki摒弃羞耻啜泣着求饶。

“Loki...跟我一起好吗？”Thor堵住翕动喘息的薄唇，加重了下身戳抵的力道。

Thor——  
Loki，Loki。

彼此的呼唤鼓动着胸膛的起伏，Thor松开扼紧Loki下体的手和他一起迎接高潮。

——Thor，我爱你——

交替的喘息湮没了告白的唇语。两人一起倒在柔软的卧榻中。

强烈的冲击让Loki失去意识，Thor没有马上抽离，他轻柔地拨开浸透汗水黏在后颈上的黑发，在裸露出来的皮肤上印上充满爱意的吻。

 

TBC.


	6. 灭世者

— 陆 —

“你太大意了。”Hogun一边帮受伤的好友斟满空掉的酒杯，一边关心着抱怨道。

帮Fandral处理好伤口后，四勇士照常在闪电宫的会客室休息。Volstagg大口地将食物塞满口腹，现在只有美食最能抚慰他的惊魂未定。Sif整理着绷带和药物，她早就习惯处理伤口这类事了。

哎...Fandral盯着酒杯叹气，“这样也好，反正Loki也找回来了，受伤就当是对我的惩罚吧。”

“你不用觉得自责。”黑发战士拍拍他的腿安慰。

“我真是一个糟糕的朋友，如果我没把Loki的心意瞒着Thor，也许他俩早就在一起了，哪还会闹出这种事。”说话人苦涩地笑了笑。

Hogun对这个论调不太认同：“那只是你的猜测，就算他真的喜欢Thor，这种事也应该由他们自己发现更好吧？”

这不是猜测，Fandral在心里默默反驳。那个总是踽踽独行的小王子是唯一特别的存在。冷漠的外衣包裹着他敏感易伤的身姿，他用恶作剧掩藏渴望关怀的小小呼唤，故作轻浮却天真保守。只有长久注视着他才会发现，那双淡漠的眼睛望向所爱之人时，有一缕炙热的光闪烁——只有看着Thor时，Loki偶尔会暴露坚冰之下的火焰，但它的出现太短暂，人们难免忽视它的存在。

“道理是这样没错——也许我内心深处并不想看到他们两情相悦吧。”Fandral心不在焉地晃着酒杯，嘴角一抹嗤笑，“我还是喜欢Loki呀。”

Hogun在感情方面可算木讷，但却是一个绝佳的保密者，他是极少数Thor恋情的知情者之一，也是Fandral苦恋唯一的倾诉者。让他安慰一个失意的花花公子着实捉襟见肘，好在这时有人推门而入打断了他们的对话。

“Fandral伤势怎么样了？”

一抹金红闯入视野，进入房间的寝宫主人急切地询问受伤同伴的情况，确认好友的伤势没有大碍，Thor才放心地坐了下来。屋里人的视线集中到他身上，他们同时也注意到缺席的一员。

“Loki的事要怎么处置？” Sif问出众人最关心的问题，“我是说神后那边...还有陛下醒了之后？” 

偷窃神器、私赴约顿都是相当严重的罪行，好在没有造成严重的实际损失，但如何处置确实是一个难题。Thor打算询问母后的意见，他会尽力争取减轻对弟弟的处罚——虽然不是亲兄弟。

去见Frigga前，Thor先将奔忙了一早上的朋友们送走。有执勤任务在身的Hogun拒绝了休息的建议直奔工作而去。Volstagg和Sif走在前面，Thor则陪着Fandral走在最后。虽然肩膀的伤并没有严重到影响行走，Thor还是表现出对伤员的照顾放慢了脚步，他心里更多的是对朋友的亏欠。

“抱歉，Fandral，我弟弟闯了祸连累你受伤。”

Thor一脸认真地道着歉，然而被道歉的人却一点没当回事的样子，抬起手肘顶了顶Thor，趁着身边没人打趣起他：“你跟Loki谈得怎么样啊？你有没有成功‘睡’服他？”

连迟钝的Thor都听出他话中之意，如果不是胡茬的掩盖，Fandral应该会看到雷神瞬间红脸的有趣画面。

事情果然如九界第一花花公子所料。比起自己的心情，现在他更为好友感到高兴。对于一直默默关注Loki的他来说，谁占据着那个人的心他是最清楚的，“你就偷着乐吧，Loki可是把第一次献给你咯。”

“我跟男人也是第一次！”为人兄长的人却总爱在莫名的地方较劲。

“我是说包括所有人那种，第，一，次。”

好友强调的语气让Thor有些困惑，弟弟换情人的速度比自己有过之而无不及，他说的是什么第一次？

这个幸运的傻子似乎仍不明白，Fandral夸张地叹了口气，就当我一直隐瞒Loki喜欢你的事的补偿吧——

“Loki从来没跟情人上过床。”

苍蓝的眼睛难以置信地瞪大，对阿斯加德大王子而言，认可这件事比理解话里的内容更难。在Thor的世界观里，情人就是一起吃喝玩乐随便解决生理需求的存在，好友认真的表情让他对这一认识产生了动摇——难道Loki跟情人不是这样吗？

丢下没有从震惊中恢复的Thor，Fandral笑得幸灾乐祸似的追上已经站在马车前的同伴们。

***

从Odin的书房出来时，Thor的心情很沉重。他刚与代替父王执掌政务的母亲讨论了对弟弟的处置。

Frigga是世上最疼Loki的人，有时候连长子也难免吃醋。即使窃取冰棺的事相当严重，她却并没有打算严厉惩罚Loki，作为交换，二王子的行动自由将受到严格的限制。

这样的安排让Thor很欣慰，但同时他从母亲口中得知了另一个与Loki有关的秘密，一个甚至连Loki自己也仍不知晓的秘密——关于他会引发诸神黄昏的预言。

末世预言在九界创世之初就存在了，人们知道诸神黄昏将给世界带来毁灭性的打击，但没人知道它将会何时、以何种方式降临。直到数千年前，智者Mimir才从智慧泉水中读取到诸神黄昏执行人Surtur的名字。但当众神知晓这个信息时，预言中的火巨人已经陷入某种形式的沉睡，从人们的视野中消失了，没人知道他在哪儿，也无从担心他发动诸神黄昏。世人最近一次听到末日的脚步声是距今约两百年前，智者提出对末世的最新解读，也就是Loki将引发诸神黄昏的预言。

——『异族王子将从死亡边缘归来，以血与火涤荡阿斯加德，开启诸神黄昏』。

Thor在心里反复咀嚼着，异族王子，死亡边缘，血与火，诸神黄昏，每一个词都让他心惊。目前除了Loki的异族身份被揭开，其他环节并没有任何预兆。死亡边缘——我会保护Loki让他远离这个预言的，Thor暗自想到。

现在金发的王子正带着母后的命令赶回自己的寝宫，作为窃取宝物和擅闯约顿海姆的惩罚，Loki将被无限期软禁在金宫内，随时有人看守。虽然受罚者肯定会大发抱怨，但对于喜欢安静看书胜过四处游荡的弟弟来说，这样的惩罚几乎没太大意义。

“Loki，Loki！”Thor推开寝室的房门直奔露台边的寝台。

之前他依依不舍地离开时，他那可爱的恋人还带着云雨之欢的余韵睡得香甜。他猜测Loki即使在自己离开期间醒来，也会像慵懒的猫一样蜷缩着赖在床上等他回来。

可是Thor把寝榻翻了个遍也没找到想象中的那只小动物，不好的预感翻滚而上。

“哥哥。”

正在Thor跳下床准备夺门而出去寻找弟弟时，一个熟悉的声音叫住他——Loki从露台的石柱后探出身来，脸上是一如往常的戏谑笑容，刚才Thor着急的样子他都看在眼里了。

“Loki！”这个调皮的弟弟，真是不论什么时候都不忘捉弄自己。Thor赶紧朝他跑过去，却在靠近前被对方抬手止住脚步。

“别过来。”

Thor发现那天真俏皮的笑容消失了，取而代之的是平静、略带忧伤的神情。

“我是来跟你道别的，哥哥。”Loki的声音很低，却砸得听者耳朵生疼。

道别？不到半天之前，Thor才刚把离家出走的弟弟带回家，他说我喜欢你，Loki没有拒绝他——不对，他忘了什么重要的事——Loki接受了他的亲吻以及之后的亲密行为，但他并没有回应“我喜欢你”这句话本身。Thor心里的温度刷地降到零点。

“Loki...难道你就只想着要离开？”

雷神死死攥紧双拳，他甚至不敢直接说出心里的疑问。体贴的弟弟马上大方地解决了他的疑惑。

“我的好哥哥，不依着你我哪有机会逃走呢？”擅长诡计和恶作剧的神祇无奈地耸耸肩，露出招牌式的笑容，他的安慰听起来更像落井下石：“就当我们一起开发新乐趣吧——我得承认跟男人也不错，你觉得呢？”

说不失望是不可能的，Thor本以为两人心意相通，可这个恼人的弟弟却轻描淡写地否认了之前的进展。现在他得先逮住这个作怪的惯犯，再好好审审他这番话到底是不是真心。身体已经率先开始动作，高大的男人迈开长腿瞬间跨过床铺和阳台间的距离，就在他以为能抓住对方的瞬间，伸出的手兀自穿过了眼前的身体——是幻象。

你不会以为我会傻傻站在这儿等你给我道别的吻吧？Loki的幻影斑驳着散去，彩色的砂砾沉入沙漏尽头，梦该醒了——再见了，Thor。

独自站在房间里的人看着手中的虚空，缓缓收回五指，那里还残留着心爱之人的触感。

哐，坚实的拳头地砸在身旁的石柱上：“Loki——！！”

***

Thor不是没跟Loki分开过。他曾经独自外出执行任务，一去几年。几年，几十年，对神而言就像一眨眼，一次心跳，只是一瞬间的事。可是现在不同，Loki不见了，仅仅几天，雷霆之神懂得了什么叫度日如年。他疯狂地想念在他身边转悠了一千年的弟弟，想念他们短暂的温存，想要问问他当时到底有没有一点真心。

从诡计之神再次逃离神域后，Thor除了处理Frigga安排给他的工作，其他时间都像困在笼子里的猛兽一样狂躁地原地转圈。

四勇士知道他为Loki再次出逃而焦虑，但谁也不敢劝说，他们都在等侍卫追查逃犯去向的消息。

Fandral并不认同Loki是为了逃走才顺从Thor这个观点，一千多年的生命里他见过太多真情、假戏，但他从没见过Loki遥望Thor时眼里那种深沉而扭曲的爱意。他羡慕Thor，但他也知道，他们对彼此而言无可取代。

***

搜寻Loki下落的讯息向九大王国发出后，很快收到回音。

Frigga在听到消息的同时失态地碰倒了书台上的墨瓶，浓郁的墨汁在米黄色的纸张上缓缓蔓延，张牙舞爪的阴影笼罩着神后心底。

“Thor，这次你必须单独行动。”Frigga把幼子的去向告知了急切想要找回弟弟的兄长。

人们最后一次见到他是在从侏儒之乡瓦特阿尔海姆开往其他星系的民用载人飞船上。这艘飞船被一只穆斯贝尔海姆的战舰截停，黑发、高挑的阿斯加德人被礼貌地请上了对方的飞船，达到目的的火巨人们没有为难民用飞船上其他旅客，径自离开了。惊魂未定的船员即刻返航，回到家乡后才战战兢兢地把消息报告给军方。

神后满脸愁云，小儿子的下落跟预言的内容缠搅在一起——血与火，穆斯贝尔海姆是火之国，而火巨人的始祖正是末世预言的主角。Thor也意识到事态严重，虽然目前还没有Surtur从沉睡中醒来的消息，但火巨人找Loki绝不是好兆头。

从死亡的边缘归来——落入预言轨迹的弟弟可能有生命危险，想到这里年轻的雷神更是急不可耐。

“我去慕斯贝尔把Loki带回来。”Thor当机立断地接受了母亲的建议。

火巨人的动因尚不明确，不主动挑衅是上策。有了之前大闹约顿海姆的前车之鉴，加上这次事关末世预言，Frigga相信Thor不会乱来。

“不要勉强行事，从传回的信息来看，火巨人并没有对Loki不利，如果可能就将他带回来。实在不行，你也要保证自己全身而退。”

***

Thor带着母亲的再三叮嘱降落到穆斯贝尔海姆，这里是他从未涉足过的火巨人之国。因为末世预言的缘故，这个王国长年与其他王国隔绝，谁也不想去招惹灭世者。

颓瘠的地表上遍布火山，土地因高温寸草不生，只有蒸腾的热气和间断喷发的熔浆提示着时间的流动。

很快Thor顺利地被巡逻的火巨人“制服”，他们将入侵者带回一个空间广阔的洞窟。

在被火巨人士兵用铁链结结实实地绑在石柱上后不知过了多久，没人理睬的Thor迷迷糊糊地睡着了。这几天他寝食难安，而现在，不能随便闹事的他只用安心等着，应该很快就能见到那个日思夜想的人了。

金属的碰撞声撬开了沉重的眼帘，Thor迷迷糊糊地抬头只见几个火巨人围着Loki，在给他双手绑上铁链后，粗重的链条穿过上方的横档将他吊了起来。

“Loki！”等押送人离开后，Thor压低音量呼叫了一声。

悬空少许的男人淡定地斜眼瞄了Thor一眼，早在金发大个子醒来前他就注意到他的存在了，而且这神经大条的哥哥还在敌人的禁锢下呼呼大睡起来。

这里只有他们两人，正是说话的好时机，Thor必须尽快跟他的兄弟商量如何逃走。“我们直接杀出去吧，找个开阔的地方召唤彩虹桥。” 

正一肚子火的Loki被毫无创意的越狱计划惹恼了：“真是绝妙的计划！可是你知道这里有多少火巨人士兵吗？我来的时候还看到火龙了。我的天，你就这么一路杀出去也太鲁莽了。进来的时候你观察过地形吗？”

被弟弟问得哑口无言，Thor悻悻地承认了自己的大意：“我是没你这么心思缜密，那你说怎么办好？只要能带你回阿斯加德就行。”

“我不回去，你以为我被他们抓住前在干嘛？听说其他星系有个叫萨卡的地方很有趣，我打算去看看。”

“别任性了弟弟，跟我回家！”Thor想起最令自己介意的事，说话的声音顿时没了底气，“哪怕你接受不了我，我们也可以继续做兄弟...你对我真的很重要。”

悬空的魔法师低头看着耸拉着肩的大个子，他极少从俯视的角度观察对方。金色的发顶在昏暗的洞窟里失去了光彩，低垂的双眼让他的神情更显暗淡——还是耀眼、傲慢的样子更适合他，Loki无奈地想到。

“哥哥...Thor？”Loki试探着招呼对方。

沮丧地垂着的头缓缓抬高，冰蓝色的眼睛直直地望过来。

“回阿斯加德对我来说真不是个好主意，跟你继续扮演兄弟也很痛苦。”见对方的眼神愈发幽怨，Loki极力挽回道：“也许我们可以尝试兄弟以外的相处方式...”

令Thor欣喜不已的提议还没说完，他们的对话就被突如其来的脚步声打断了。

待对方走近，两个囚犯才借着洞窟昏暗的光线看清来人——一个身材高大的男人，在这里见惯了起那些仿佛用石块堆砌的火巨人，人模人样的访客立即让他们警觉起来。

“Thor Odinson，Loki Laufeyson。”

男人用低沉的嗓音叫出两人的名字。他看上去很年轻但却面容沉稳，约莫人类三十岁上下的模样，细长的眼睛似笑非笑地弯着，五官深刻立体，棕色长发在脑后束起垂到腰间。他的体格超乎常人，甚至比近六尺*的Thor更高挑，小麦色的皮肤从大敞着的领口中袒露，修长的身躯十足精壮。  
（*六尺=1.99米，海总=1.92米。）

“你是什么人？为什么知道我们的名字？”Thor充满敌意地开口回应。

“啧，年轻人不要这么心浮气躁，好好说话。”

高个子男人轻巧地批评了一句，言语间竟是长辈的口吻，高贵的阿斯加德王子顿时火冒三丈。

“你最好把我们放了，不然我把你们这破地方——唔！咳咳！”

Thor身上的铁链强烈收缩，顶撞的话语顿时被扼住。男人沉默着眯缝起双眼，眼瞳里腾起强烈的杀意，但马上又恢复成之前那种不温不火的神态。

从他收紧铁链的一瞥中，Loki察觉到这个陌生男子身上强大的魔力，深厚，纯粹——可以说是压倒性的力量。

“我代这个冒冒失失的哥哥向你道歉。不过，你要找的人是我吧？”Loki的开口吸引了对方的注意，果然对方不再纠缠Thor的失礼，向前一步来到黑发青年跟前。

男人平视悬空的Loki，像猫科动物一样眯起眼睛把他上下打量一番。被仔细观察的囚犯努力地读取敌人眼中的情绪，但那里只有少许平淡的愉悦感。

“Loki Laufeyson，我是Surtur，是我请你来的。”男人微笑着开口。

Surtur！？Thor顿时心里一沉——他就是火巨人始祖，将会造就诸神黄昏的人。这个人接近Loki绝不是好事，在知道了关于诸神黄昏的预言后，Thor几乎能断定眼前就是最糟糕的状况了。

Loki虽然不知道预言中关于自己的部分，但火巨人Surtur是灭世者的传闻由来已久，他也意识到情况不妙。魔法师强压下惊讶的心情，他但还需要更多情报。

“我想我们应该不认识，您确定是要找我吗？”Loki特意换上敬语，谦恭的态度更容易让对方放下警惕。

“我找的就是你。”完全掌握着主动权的男人冷淡的笑容染上一抹戏谑，给出一个出格的回复，“也没什么特别的事，就是告诉你一声——以后你是我的人了。”

轻描淡写的所有权宣言让阿斯加德王子们大为震惊，两人默契地交换了一个眼神——他们遇上疯子了。

Loki他尝试心平气和地沟通：“抱歉，我想我不是任何人的所有物。”

Surtur向反驳的人凑近一些，直勾勾地望进他的眼睛。为了证明自己说的不是风言风语，年长的男人缓缓开口道：“你父亲——亲生父亲Laufey把你送给我了，当做结盟的...”他思考了一下准确的用词，“礼物，或者说人质也可以。”

哈哈，Loki笑了出来，“Laufey？他没有权力给你这种许诺，我不是他的儿子，何况他也无权把我当东西处置！”提到与霜巨人之王的父子孽缘，被抛弃的儿子不由自主地提高了音调。

“呵，不要生气嘛Loki，好吧，我们不提他。”火巨人的口吻软化下来，“你想要什么我都可以给你，财富，权力——对了，之前你去见Laufey，说你想约顿海姆的王位？我可以给你。我的王位也可以给你，或者别的，你尽管开口。”

对上古时代存活下来的火巨人始祖而言，一千岁的约顿人犹如稚儿，而王位就是哄孩子的玩具。Loki没有回应蛊惑般的讨好，他清楚地感觉到，这个男人不好对付。而Thor已经被那番挑逗搞得头脑发热了。

“你疯了吧？Loki不是你的东西，他要跟我回阿斯加德！”话到嘴边变得像是争风吃醋似的，Thor把牙咬得咯吱响。

“刚才我好像听他说不愿意跟你回去，”Thor口中的疯子转向叫嚣着的金发王子，“你似乎很不了解他的想法。”

“不了解Loki？怎么可能，我们在一起生活了一千年...”

“不，你确实不了解他。”

Surtur稍微眯起的眼睛变成了巨人族特有的深红色，小麦色的皮肤下泛起龟裂的岩石般火红的纹案。展现出巨人面貌的男人一把掐住Loki的脖子将他拉到自己身前，挑衅般地看着Thor说道：“你恐怕连他真正的样子都没见过吧？”

在兄弟两人做出任何反应前，火巨人抬起手指放在黑发青年眉心，他无声地念动一个咒语，手指接触的位置出现一条细小的裂纹，像在皮肤上刻下一条燃烧的刀口。

“呃？啊啊——！”

剧烈的疼痛冲击着Loki的大脑，从眉心的裂口处开始，他脸上的皮肤逐渐被霜巨人的表征覆盖，特有的图腾在苍蓝之上结出错落的冰霜。随后黑发青年的脖子、身躯一直到手脚都变成布满特殊纹理的蓝，眼睛也变得赤红。

弟弟在自己眼前顷刻化作陌生的模样，而且这显然与Thor见惯他使用的变形魔法截然不同，与其说是变化不如说是——现出原形。震惊、担忧、愤怒一起涌上来，嘴里却只能吐出一句模糊的“Loki...？”

被呼唤的人没有回应反而将头扭向与之相反的方向。丑陋的模样展现在人前，特别是在Thor面前变回霜巨人的状态让Loki倍感羞耻，透过眉间伤口渗入体内的魔力更是搅得他头疼欲裂。

“Odinson，看看吧，才是他真正的模样。”残忍的施术者掐住淡蓝色的下颚迫使Loki转向Thor所在的位置，指尖下移用魔法撕开他的衣襟，蜕变成霜巨人形态的脸庞和上身暴露在错愕的视线中。

火巨人用浮夸的讽刺语调向初次见到这一幕的阿斯加德人发问：“这个样子真美，你不觉得吗？”

Thor从震惊中恢复神智，他被激怒了：“放开他！把你的手从我弟弟身上拿开！”怒吼的同时雷神隐蔽地张开手掌。

铁链滑落的声响回荡在山洞中，Surtur将悬空的约顿人放了下来，落回地面的身体无力地垂挂在他手臂上。黑色的发丝遮挡住因痛苦而扭曲的面容，阴霾间隐约可见眉心的伤口闪烁着忽明忽暗的火光。

“抱歉我得把我的东西带走了。如果想回阿斯加德了，随时可以叫守卫放了你。”心情大好的火巨人轻松地将猎物扛到肩上。

“他不是——”低沉的嗓音被怒火烤干，难以辨识。准备离去的巨人定身回头，刹那间金属破坏、雷电炸裂的噪音同时响起，原本被结结实实地捆在石柱上的男人挣脱束缚高高跃起，“——他不是你的东西！”伴随着怒吼，Thor挥动铁锤一击将Surtur掀翻。

恢复自由的雷神接住失去支撑的弟弟，脖子上传来一阵冰凉的触感，他安慰自己这是约顿人正常的体温，一刻也不耽误地拉着乏力的Loki站起来。

现在的情况也由不得他对同伴多加关心，被击倒的Surtur已经重新站在他们面前，他身后涌进大量循声而来巨人士兵。

Thor挥舞Mjolnir击退围住他们的敌人，对方人数太多，他扔出武器击打外围的敌人，松开扶着弟弟的手全力应战。Loki脱力地跪倒在Thor脚边，强悍的雷神不得不一边担心着身旁的状况一边对靠近的巨人拳脚相加。唯一值得庆幸的是火巨人之王似乎没有参战的意向，他站在外围冷冷地看着热火朝天的战场。

只要那个家伙不出手就好办，Thor又一次清理了近身的敌人，他终于找到空挡抡圆Mjolnir，抓起同伴随着撞碎洞顶岩石的神锤一起飞出山洞。

阿斯加德人还没来得及为逃出洞窟而欣喜，一把巨大的石剑轰然插入身前的地面。落下的巨剑阻挡了他们前进的方向，顺着剑柄的方向抬头看去，一个超过三人高的火巨人站在另一端。

“闹够了吧，Odinson？”是刚才那个男人的声音，巨大化的体型让他的声音也变得洪亮而沉重，震得耳膜生疼。

“我只是来找我弟弟并不想闹事，现在我们要回家了，失陪了。”Thor笑了笑退开一步距离大声召唤Heimdall，然而什么也没发生，除了越来越多的包围着他们的火巨人士兵，周遭没有任何变化。

“Heimdall！”Thor再次呼唤守门人的名字，但彩虹桥仍旧没有开启。如果在此时此地打开传送阵，将会把阿斯加德最大的敌人——灭世预言中的火巨人Surtur带到神之国。忠诚的守门人没有忽视自己的职责，他遥望着身处险境的王子们，为阿斯加德的安危而拒绝向他们所在的位置敞开通道。

“结束吧！”巨大的火巨人高高举起燃烧的石剑向Thor斩去。

就在剑峰即将下坠的瞬间，一道七彩的强光从穆斯贝尔海姆上空砸落地面，刺眼的光线让巨人停下动作。光芒褪去之后，骑着八足神马、手持永恒之枪的Odin矗立在战场中央。

“父王！”得到强力支援的Thor欣喜若狂，他大喊道，“我们一起把这些火巨人干掉！”

住嘴！刚从沉睡中醒来的Odin冷冷地斥责儿子，随后他转向另一侧的巨人王，“Surtur，我为儿子们的冒失行径道歉，请原谅他们少不更事，我现在就将他们带回去严加管教。”

“Odin...”巨人将石剑插入地面的岩石中，意味深长地看着战马上的老冤家，“你看起来很疲倦。噢，伟大的众神之父，你老了。”

Odin沉默着，他与火巨人始祖之间有着一言难尽的渊源，但现在不是翻旧账的好时机。

“你们父子一起上吧，我正好一起解决了！”与之相反，对方很乐于想新账旧账一起算，振聋发聩的宣言带着深沉的愤怒，战场上的火巨人们似乎感受到某种信号，纷纷怒号起来。

“今天可不行。”

Odin早已退到儿子们身边，他高举永恒之枪，刹那间一道强光再次落下，在周遭的敌人做出反应前，三人已经随光芒一齐消失了。

“Odin...”Surtur望着他们消失的方向，恨恨地重复着这个他诅咒了千百遍的名字。

***

Odin开启的彩虹桥回到阿斯加德时，Frigga和四勇士都等在大厅里。

见到平安归来的兄弟俩，焦急等待的人们都围了上去。但马上他们发现了异常。Loki的模样很奇怪，靠在Thor身上的他异常虚弱，而且他的容貌——

“Loki？”

Frigga关切地靠近，她伸向小儿子的手被一只异色的手掌无力地挥开。异族人扭转头往支撑着他的Thor怀里靠，即使他知道这实际上于事无补，仍然使劲儿埋在坚实的肩膀上，指尖将自己被撕破的上衣紧紧攥着。

怀里亲密的举动激发了Thor的保护欲，被依赖的人同时也倍感心疼。他知道Loki羞于让人看到自己现在的模样，赶紧将身后的披风扯下来盖住他。

被拒绝的神后没有放弃关心儿子的努力，她抬手将挡住视线的披风拨开一点，指尖传来异族人皮肤冰凉的触感。她靠近一步抬头看着精神萎靡的Loki，他的眉间有魔法的痕迹——魔法师的直觉让Frigga仔细观察这个裂口一般的印记，是很强大的咒语。

“Loki中了刻印魔法，这是一种非常古老、强大的禁忌魔法，Surtur将自己的精神体分裂了一部分附着在他身上。”Frigga解读着折磨着儿子的法术。

Odin虽然不是法师，但作为全知全能的神王他对古魔法和禁术的了解不比妻子少。

“把他带到地宫的密室，任何人不得接近。”高立在神马马背上的众神之父向扶着Loki的长子下令，随后急促地策马离去了。

Frigga知道Odin着急寻找破解魔法的方法，她向Thor点点头，安慰小儿子“我们会想办法”，随后也跟了上去。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

— 柒 —

虽说是密室，但对Loki来说这个奢华的房间与牢房无异。等在希敏约格*的人都看到了他这番丑陋的模样，Odin厉声责令Thor将他关到这个暗不见天日的地方。Loki自虐地想到，作为养子的二王子被臣民看到这副丑态，众神之父的颜面挂不住了吧？  
（*北欧神话中Heimdall的住所，位于彩虹桥末端，电影里彩虹桥尽头那个大球球。）

Thor将约顿人扶到躺椅边坐下，Loki无力地垂着头任他摆弄。金发王子不放心地守在囚犯身边，不仅因为弟弟异常的肤色，也为神后提到那个玄乎的刻印魔法。

“我没事了，你走吧。”Loki没精打采地打发着身边的人。他最不愿意的就是让Thor看到他这个样子，而且现在他已经不头疼了，但体内的魔力一团混乱。

“Loki...”被冷漠对待的男人并没有乖乖离开，他自说自话地在躺椅边坐了下来，“我陪你一会儿吧？”

“你没听到我说话吗？走开！”善意的关心反而激怒了伤者，他现在只要让眼前这个人消失，实际上他是希望自己从对方眼前消失。

可惜他面对的是一个越挫越勇的战士，被呵斥的大个子反而挪近了一些，甚至伸手去碰触驱赶自己的人，拒绝和反抗被轻易化解，有力的双臂紧紧拥住战栗的身体。

“不要碰我！不要管我...别看...”

怀中气若游丝的让Thor心疼不已，他比任何人都清楚，这个弟弟总是那么高贵、骄傲，现在的情境一定让他痛不欲生。可是——

不用觉得可耻，你这样并不丑陋。Thor想这么说，但这样一句隔靴搔痒的慰藉之辞是远远不够的。

简单查看房间的设置后，金发王子拽着垂头丧气的约顿人站了起来。魔法师的体格对这个大块头来说略显娇弱，再加上饱受法术的折磨，Loki几乎毫无抵抗之力地被他拖到屋子角落的长镜前。

“不——！”

看到镜子里自己的一瞬间，蓝皮肤的人爆发出惊人的抵抗，他挣扎着挣脱抓着自己的手，想要逃离镜子的反射。Thor从身后牢牢环住反抗者，钳制着双手将他禁锢在自己胸前。动弹不得的Loki最终不得不放弃抵抗跟镜子里那个丑陋的霜巨人面对面。

镜像中的怪物跟自己有着相似的容貌，但怪异的肤色昭示着他与阿斯加德二王子截然不同的身份。暗色的肌肤上爬满了怪异的纹案，从额头一直延伸到衣襟大敞的胸口处，再延伸到衣服遮盖的身体。好丑——镜中的霜巨人也一脸嫌弃地看着他，镜子内外的约顿人同时垂下眼帘逃避尴尬的对视。

“Loki抬起头。”身后的男人残酷地命令道。

毫无反应，但下令者并没有生气，他用强硬但不粗暴的力度迫使怀中人重新看向镜子的方向。镜子里那个快要哭出来的怪物让Loki感到眼眶一阵酸胀，为了止住眼泪他用力吸了吸气。

“Loki，”那个声音无数次呼唤他的名字，但从未像现在这样沾染着阴暗的情欲——“Surtur那混蛋说的没错，你这个样子很美，而且...很诱人。”

！

不可能，Loki想要反驳，但耳边嘶哑的低语像钝重的电流贯穿全身，他从头顶到脚趾都酥软了，电光在身体中心点燃隐秘的火焰，焰舌蔓延出蓝紫色的欲望。“骗人...”单薄的否认强压着舌尖的战栗，黑发青年意识到自己声音里竟带着欲拒还迎的邀请意味——简直毫无廉耻。

被引诱的男人反倒更显游刃有余，他从镜子的反射里与霜巨人对视着，眼中满是痴迷和疯狂。

灼热的嘴唇印在身前冰凉的肩膀上，阿斯加德人的手钻进撕破的衣襟。“我没骗你，”他说，“约顿的野蛮种族中竟有这么优雅的个体——你甚至能把敌人迷得神魂颠倒。”

冰凉的肌肤上绽放着不知名的花，霜雪下沉睡的种子孕育着夺人心智的魔力。

皮质上衣落到脚边，干燥的手掌沿着Loki腹部的线条游走，熟稔地穿透防线握住已经半勃起的性器。短促的惊嗔化作缠绵的叹息融化在堵上薄唇的口舌间。Thor环上纤细的腰肢，一手将身前人转向镜子，异族体征失去掩盖赤裸地呈现在面前。Loki恼怒地别开眼睛，但是这场羞耻的展示才刚开始。裤子被不由分说地褪到小腿以下，受惊的霜巨人想要逃走，却正好让对方成功地将他的裤子完全地从脚上拨开了。

“Loki不要逃。”施坏者将赤裸的异族人推到镜子前，“你应该好好欣赏一下自己。”

Thor并非蛮横的暴君，更像是心爱之人的奴仆。他单膝跪在Loki面前，吻过侧腹和腰线。意识到对方意图的约顿人仓皇失措，推搡的手反被握住含入口中。蓝色的手指被口腔温暖潮湿的触感包裹着吞吐，舌头翻卷着滑过指根连接处。被挑逗的约顿人失去抵抗的气力，优秀的攻击手轻松地移开停在腿间的另一只手，含住失去遮掩的男形象征。  
霜巨人性器的温度也同样冰冷，口腔的热度几乎灼伤铃口娇嫩的皮肤。沾满体液的手指大胆地侵入唯一算得上温暖的后穴，在讨好前端的同时也为进一步的进犯做着准备。

被娴熟技巧征服的身体摇摇欲坠，体内只剩下欲望被满足的快乐，Loki艰难地扶着Thor的肩膀支撑着站立。然而当余光扫过镜中影像时，他瞬间惊醒——那是什么？Thor正在向一个赤身裸体、丑态尽显的蓝色怪物求欢。

我会玷污他。玷污Thor，不——

顷刻间冷静下来的Loki失力地推开身下的人，疲软的左脚踏空险些仰倒，幸亏Thor迅速起身支撑住他。

对方的态度让阿斯加德王子一阵窝火。为什么要逃避？总是忠于内心想法的他无法理解弟弟的推拒，他能感受到同样的欲望，可那个人却表现出拒绝——对啊，他突然想起来这个顽劣的诡计之神一直是个心口不一的骗子，而对付他最简单有效的方法，是用压倒性的力量或事实让他闭嘴。

Thor将扭捏的约顿人按到镜子前，冰凉的指尖被压到镜面上，赤裸的霜巨人看着自己在镜像中一览无余。解除衣甲的上身贴住凉丝丝的后背，滚烫的体温细细密密地浸透冰蓝的皮肤。

Loki难堪地扭开头，正好将自己的侧脸暴露在Thor面前。炽热的低音在耳边宣告：“看好了Loki——”粗糙的手指卡着下颚让他与镜中的怪物对视，“看着镜子这个人，你看他多么想要我。也看看我为你疯狂的样子。”

几乎是在声音消失的同时，Loki的下身被一个火热的硬物抵住。利刃般的阴茎无情地拓开尚未妥善扩张的穴口闯了进去。

“啊——！”

疼痛和满足感汹涌地注入干涸的身体，Loki不自觉地收紧臀部抵御进犯的巨物，被收缩的肉壁阻挡的侵略者嘶哑地呻吟了一声。

受欲望支配的身体忍受着撕裂般的压迫感敞开，肉穴接纳了充血胀大的阴茎，还没等他习惯，身后已经急不可耐地动作起来。粗暴的进出让约顿人难以承受，他收回双臂将甜腻又苦楚的呻吟埋在臂弯中。

“抬起头来Loki。”

黑发青年几乎是被拽着头发拉直了身体，情事中的男人无法温柔地掌控力度，他迫使备受蹂躏的人挺直身体，Loki看到了那个怪物——暖阳的色泽撒在幽冷的冰面上，猩红的双眼盈着潮泪，清亮的唾液泛出娇喘连连的双唇——真是淫乱。

“不...”

嘴硬的怪物根本无力拒绝体内的巨物，身体与语言背道而驰，温热的甬道紧紧含住Thor的粗长。体温在变换着角度和节奏的一次次撞击中攀升着，潮热的掌心在镜面上凝出水雾。Loki细长的双腿打开成羞耻的角度，他清楚地看着自己扭着腰迎合Thor抽插的动作。腿间高昂的肉柱和囊袋随着节奏晃动，胸前的突起偶尔被撞击到镜面上，冰凉的触感激得约顿人猛一收缩，身后的男人便恶劣地一次次加重力度。

然而对Loki来说，这一切最可怕的在于，以这种姿态被操弄着的自己一脸迷醉和渴求。

不愿直视自己痴态的人将视线移向镜子中的另一个倒影。身后人的下体被遮挡着，但他的每一寸进退却都异常清晰。汗珠在胸口饱胀的肌肉上泛着光华，金发末梢雷雨交加。Thor低头享用着肉体交合的快感，低沉的喘息间，他爱怜地喊了一声“Loki”。

两人的视线透过镜面相对，Thor知道弟弟已经透过镜子观察自己很久了，他伏低身体吻上后仰的人，滚烫的舌头肆意蹂躏着Loki的口腔，而彻底沦陷的约顿人只能任由强势的侵略者为所欲为。

“Loki？”诧异的神情略过开口的人脸上。  
“？”  
“没事。”

粗热的性器随着短暂的呻吟从体内抽离，用亲吻安抚一脸疑惑的恋人后，金发王子温柔地命令道：“到床上去。”

床榻被两个男人的体重压得轻微作响，柔软的被褥包裹着躺在凹陷处的Loki，Thor覆盖住他修长的身体，轻巧地将自己嵌入分开的双腿间。被充分开发的软穴轻易地接纳了重新降临的宠幸，粗大的柱身进出的动作带起靡靡水声。

黑发青年沉吟着转开头，情欲给他脸抹上一片潮红，耳根焖出粉嫩的颜色，激烈的性爱使他无暇他顾，甚至没有发现自己已经褪去霜巨人的外表。Thor从高处欣赏着身下熟悉的侧脸，脸上是他从未见过的沉醉，他抬起Loki的一侧腿，满怀爱意地在脚踝上落下细密的吻。

“不要...啊...”拒绝的言辞掺杂着喘息，听上去更像某种求欢的信号。

“你想要的Loki，”Thor贴近对方坏心眼地在耳边低语，“你想要的话，就叫我的名字。”

“Thor——”

Thor发现性爱是制服诡计之神最好的良药，现在他温顺又迷乱的模样激发着雷神的征服欲——宠爱他，占有他，撕裂他，弄坏他。Thor不禁被自己心里疯狂的想法吓了一跳，俯身给Loki一个轻柔的吻。

Loki已经记不清自己承受了多少次强烈的冲撞了，他的身体几近麻木，但灵魂却还在疯狂地渴求。他抱紧Thor的上身，指尖陷在背上的皮肤里，牙齿嵌入肩膀结实的肌肉，欲望和快感的巨浪尽情地翻搅着他，淬绿的眼睛被生理性的泪水弄得一片潮湿。和他一样，Thor也已经快要高潮了，他在Loki耳边喘着粗气，腰部加快了冲刺度速度。

一起迎来绝顶的男人摊倒在床上，他们忘情地索求着彼此的体温，带着性爱的余韵缠绵相拥。

缓过气来的Loki终于发现了自己的变化，他的皮肤不再是布满异域纹案的蓝色，在他没有意识到的时候已经恢复成阿斯加德人的模样。

“刚才做到一半你就变回去了，”解释声音听起来有些遗憾，“就在镜子前。”

“那你为什么不告诉我？”

“我怕一打岔你就...”

Loki一掌拍在对方胸口上，挨打的男人夸张地惨叫一声，但马上又笑着抓住施虐者的手臂将他揽回自己怀里，“我不想停下来呀！” 

Thor低头望进那双他最爱的绿眼睛里，骄傲和冷漠全都融化了，被情欲的泪水冲洗过的眸子安静清澈，眼睛里倒映着自己，一只完全被爱征服、溺水的野兽。

***

“陛下，这是消除隐患的好机会，您不能纵容那个人再留在世上！他会危及阿斯加德乃至九界的安危！”深色长袍的大学士跪倒在王座之下痛彻地进谏。

阿斯加德的重臣几乎齐聚于此，他们痛斥Loki知晓身世出逃、偷窃远古冰棺、勾结约顿海姆和Surtur，要求Odin严厉惩治他。短短几天内接连发生的事一步步印证着预言，将诸神黄昏具象化为寒光彻彻的达摩克利斯之剑*高悬在所有人头顶。实际上远在两百年前，诸神黄昏新的预言产生之初，了解Loki身世的大臣们便一再进言要求杀死异族人根绝后患。  
（*一个无聊的考证：达摩克利斯之剑的传说约出现在公元前四世纪，按雷神1=2011年=锤基一千五百岁来计算，本文中锤基一千岁大约是在公元十六世纪。）

众神之父沉默地立于王座前，奥丁之眠中的他依然能感知世间万物，对于养子身边发生的一切他了如指掌。大臣们群情激昂轮番进言，白须老人不动声色地望向远远地站在角落里的神后，那是他最大的顾虑所在。

Frigga回望着丈夫，她知道他进退两难，也知道这件事关系重大，可那是她的儿子啊。虽然Loki不是从她亲生的孩子，但她还是爱他——Frigga甚至愿意用自己的命去换Loki的。但诸神黄昏不但事关个人生死，更关系到众神的命运、九界的存亡，她无法自私地要求牺牲整个世界来保全自己的孩子。她无助地站在那儿，像一个身上插满长钉的受刑者。

这时大殿外一阵嘈杂，人群分开一个档口，被铁链束缚着双手的Loki被推到众神之父王座下。Frigga慌忙扑过去护住儿子，Thor一路追赶过来，他粗暴地分开人墙冲到母亲和弟弟身边。

“父王！这是怎么回事？”金发王子尚未弄清殿内的状况，他安抚好Loki后短暂地离开了一会儿，当他回到地宫的暗室时，却听说有人将那里的囚犯带去审问了。

与怒不可遏的兄长相反，受到无礼对待的小王子反而十分冷静，冰冷的面容犹如约顿海姆终年不化的霜雪。身世曝光和约顿海姆一事必会受到非议，这样的情况也在Loki的意料之中，但他没想到背后还隐藏着更大的危机。

“杀了他！”  
“不能再留着他了！”  
“为了阿斯加德！”  
“不能让他引发诸神黄昏！”  
“杀了他！为了九界的安危！”  
“杀了他！”  
群情激奋。

Loki从愤怒的只言片语从中听出另有隐情，Frigga惊恐无助的神情让他确信她还有更重要的事瞒着他，失了声的Thor也同样大祸临头的模样。

“看来你也知道？”Loki意识到自己是唯一蒙在鼓里的人，他冷冷地向知情的Thor发问，“到底怎么回事？”

“『异族王子将从死亡边缘归来，以血与火涤荡阿斯加德，开启诸神黄昏』...”Frigga代替被诘问的长子回答，“Loki，这就是他们一直忌惮你的原因。”

原来如此，Loki竟笑了出来——原来自己那么傻。他曾渴望父亲平等的爱，努力博取他人的认同，可是那都是不可能的——Odin不会爱霜巨人的后代，阿斯加德绝不会认同一个异族人——他们恨不得他带着可怕的预言一起死去。

殿内的混乱再度升级，有人趁乱将人群中心的犯人踢倒在地,越矩的行为激怒了Thor，他推开身边人护住他们的攻击目标怒吼：“你们放尊重点！”一旁的Frigga也赶紧俯下身，帮忙一起把Loki拉起来。

“——够了！”上方落下Odin威严的喝止，吵嚷的大臣们瞬间收了声，然而众神之父并没有给出让他们满意的裁决，“把Loki押入地牢，我会慎重考虑对他的处置。”

***

“母亲，你认为将死之人看书还有意义吗？”

Loki从一把跟牢房完全不搭、舒适温馨的靠椅上站起来，顺手把看了一半的《亚尔夫海姆花草图鉴》扔回书堆上，细小的尘埃散成星辰的缩影。

“Loki别这么说...”Frigga努力掩盖笑容里的勉强，“你父王不会——”

“他不是我父亲！”没等话说完，牢房的主人厉声打断了她。

撒气对象没有反驳，Frigga一边安抚小儿子一边为丈夫说好话，维持家庭融洽是一个女性重要的职责：“Loki，那天在殿上他顶着那么大的压力也没有当场给你治罪，难道就不值得你一点点感激吗？”

“衷心感谢众神之父怜悯。”犯人讽刺地欠身行了个礼，“那么请问他想把我关在这里多久？现在已经两个月了，他能打算永远拖下去吗？我更希望他能别假仁假义了，被永远囚禁于此不如赶紧杀了我。”

“他和Thor都在想办法。”

“Thor，”Loki冷冷地哼一声，“我们的大英雄忙着拯救九界去了吧？”

在Loki关押期间，要求杀死不详之人的谏书一波接一波送到Odin跟前。大臣们将近百年来九大王国的反叛、战乱、阴谋以及米德加德正在经历的连续严冬*一股脑扣到异族王子头上，他们认为这些统统都是诸神黄昏的征兆。为了驳斥这类说法，近来Thor一直穿梭于九界平息混乱，他无瑕返回阿斯加德，更没有机会来探望Loki。  
（*即芬布尔之冬，北欧神话中诸神的黄昏的前兆。由光明之神Baldr的死亡引发，人类连续经历了三个严冬，期间世间混乱、兄弟相残。本作对它的起因另有解释，后文会提到。）

一开始Loki认为Thor是为了救自己而奔波，但随着时间的推移，他越来越不确信——也许是他自作多情了。

Loki有大把的时间去回忆和思考，他想起那些曾被Thor称为恋人的女人，想起那些转瞬即逝的恋情。即使她们曾占据他的怀抱和蜜语，但最后没有一个人真正拥有Thor。他的爱情和如他本人一样来去自由——他可以爱任何人，任何人都会爱他，但他不会属于任何人。他是雷神，是阿斯加德王位唯一的继承人，是未来的九界之主。

多么可笑，Loki颓然地意识到，自己竟然像那些愚蠢的女人一样以为可以独占他，以为自己会成为Thor的最优先事项。Loki甚至连Thor的恋人都不是，而王子殿下现在正忙着做拯救世界的英雄。

那么，Thor接连两次闯进巨人族的国度，真的只是为了让没有血缘关系的弟弟回家吗？他一再挽留只是出于爱情吗？Thor知道那个预言，这意味着阿斯加德王子必须阻止诸神黄昏——那比兄弟、恋情重要得多。看清事实的Loki开始为轻信Thor的哄骗而愤怒，更为自己轻易向他敞开身体而恼怒。

——这个骗子，我要杀了他！

TBC.


End file.
